Training
by Won-Chan108
Summary: Ginga has always hated Ryuga. Ginga will never forgive Ryuga for killing his father. Ryuga has always lusted for Ginga. Even Kyoya believed he could make him his. Ginga's cute, little, and weak; easy pickings. At least, that's what they thought. Both try to take Ginga by force, but the tables get turned on them. They're about to find out to never underestimate your prey.
1. Chapter 1

**Training**

 **A RyugaxGinga Story. Don't like, then don't read! ENJOY!**

 **The following chapter contains: Bondage, S &M, violence, HARD YAOI**

 **This is a gory Halloween 3 chapter romance story between two males.** **READER BEWARE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

"Grrr! Aah! L-Let me go! Damn you!"

Ginga struggled as the older one tugged hard on his red hair to get on his knees naked.

Ryuga chuckled as he struggled in his grasp. They were in a dark damp room alone together.

Ginga's hands were handcuffed together and there were bruises on his body from putting up a fight.

"There's nowhere to escape to Ginga." He pulled the boy closer to his crotch, "You lost the battle, now pay what you owe." He unzipped his leather pants and released his hard member.

It grazed the redhead's cheek, "Grrr.."

"Well? You going to do it, or should I make one of your little friends do it?" he smirked.

He glared angrily up at him, "You monster!"

"So what's your answer?"

The redhead grumbled some more but slowly parted his lips.

"That a boy Ginga, I knew you wouldn't back down from a challenge." He thrusted his hips when Ginga lowered his guard.

"Ullpmmmnn!" his golden eyes went wide when the whole thing slipped into his mouth.

He struggled and gasped for air as Ryuga began fucking the boy's throat, "Nice, wet and warm, nnnnhh! Take it boy!"

Ginga groaned in discomfort as his throat was full of his enemy. The chains from his handcuffs rattled and some of Ryuga's juices dribbled down his chin.

"Mmnn! Nnnm! Nnhh!" he cried as he felt his jaw hurt.

"That's it, starting to feel it now aren't ya!" Ryuga licked his lips.

Ginga's body felt hot and his little erection began to form. His thighs quivered some to hide it.

"Hah! I knew it, you are enjoying it. I had no idea you liked it rough, little bitch." Ryuga sped up his thrusting.

Ginga's muffled moans increased and the room filled with grunts and pants of pleasure.

At this point Ryuga was grabbing both fist fulls of Ginga's hair as he thrusted. The redhead's eyes were filled with lust at what was next.

Ryuga moaned, "Haaa..haaa.. that's right. Want it." He groaned, "I'M CUMMING!" His thrusting ceased as his cum released itself in Ginga's throat.

The redhead groaned as his mouth overflowed with it and some dribbled onto his chest and handcuffs.

Ryuga slowly pulled out of his mouth letting strings of his moisture connected his member to Ginga's tongue.

The redhead grunted and threw up some of it onto the floor, "Uueeeghhh..ugh, haaa.. haa.. gross."

"Hmph," he gave Ginga a good kick to the face.

"Ow!" he hit the floor hard on his back.

"You were supposed to swallow it bitch, I guess you need more training."

"Like hell I could swallow all that Ryuga!" he spat.

"Defiance aye," he separated Ginga's legs, "I'll teach you to mouth off to me."

The redhead stared wide-eyed as his felt Ryuga's reawakened member touch his hole, "N-No, don't!"

Ryuga licked his lips at Ginga's begging, "I'll teach you real good." He began breaking his way through.

"Stop, please! It won't fit!" Tears flowed fast down his cheeks at the agonizing pain, "NOOOO!"

"You may hate it now, but you'll learn to love it.." Ryuga pushed himself all the way in, "Nnnhh! Nice and tight! How do you lick that Ginga?"

"Eeeh! Eeeh! Eeeh! Eehh!" he went off like a siren.

"Wh-What? Those are some strange moans."

His screams got louder and louder, "EEEH! EEH! EEEH! EEEH!"

"The fuck-?"

 **. . .**

Ryuga opened his eyes, "Huh?" He was in bed surrounded by video data and photos he was looking at before drifting off to sleep.

The Dark Nebula alarm was going off. Ryuga pushed the button on his night stand to turn it off.

Doji's voice could be heard on intercom.

"Attention all Dark Nebula bladers, come down to the stadium room for your daily training. That is all."

Ryuga groaned and sat up, "Oh..right." _'Of course none of that could be real, just another fantasy.'_

He looked at the various photos of Ginga he had spread out on his bed. He picked up one of him smiling while looking at something.

It was the Dark Nebula's job to spy and collect information on Ginga's everyday private life in order to find his weaknesses. He was the only one who posed a threat to their plans of world domination.

As for the Dragon Emperor, he was smitten by the boy.

"Still cute as ever. So naïve, so daring, so perfect.." Ryuga's heart beated rapidly in his chest. It ached so much and his breathing intensified, _'You're the only one who can get me this turned on.'_

He unzipped his pants freeing his wet erection. He licked the photo in his hand and stroked his member. Ryuga visualized the boy in his mind.

' _Oh Ginga, you're the only one who's ever opposed me, who's ever hated me. That glaring look you give me every time we meet just makes me want you more.'_ He moaned at the thrill.

Various footage recordings of Ginga battling, walking, or just talking played repeatedly throughout the room.

Every time his innocent voice echoed in Ryuga's ears it made him even more overwhelmed with pleasure.

' _So strong, yet so tiny. I could pin him down if I tried. Beys aside, he's nothing but a scrawny runt I can take whenever I want.'_ He stroked his cock faster thinking about pinning the boy down to a bed and never letting him go.

His hand instantly became wet and sticky and his breathing ragged.

Ginga's shiny golden eyes, soft pink lips, skinny yet curvaceous frame, his soft butt, and cheery voice; Ryuga wanted them all.

How he wanted to strip Ginga of his innocence and make his small lips emit the naughtiest of sounds. He wanted to violate and take all of Ginga's firsts until there was nothing but him inside.

"Aaahh! Ginga!" Ryuga's cum splattered onto the various pictures of the boy and dribbled some on his hand, "Haaa..hhaaa.. No matter how much I cum for you Ginga, it's still not enough."

Just imagining being inside the boy was enough to make him cum.

But there was no way Ginga was just going to willingly give himself to Ryuga, so he had to take the boy by force, and the idea of it just made him want him more.

Ryuga cleaned his hand with tissue and used his laptop to connect to one of the spy cams following Ginga around.

"I thought I could wait until Battle Bladers to jump you Ginga, but I just can't wait anymore." He tracked Ginga's current location and a dark smirk curled onto his face, "Koma Village, aye.. Found you~"

He hopped out of bed and began gathering supplies for Ginga's demise.

 **Ginga's P.O.V.**

After my defeat at Dark Nebula, I couldn't face my friends anymore. I had just revived the same bastard who killed my dad and the same bastard about to hurt my friends. It's all my fault.

So I need time to distance myself from the others and get some training done. I chose to go back to my roots and train out near Koma Village.

I continued to pull a bunch of rocks with one arm to increase my grip strength. I've been doing this all day, but it's still not enough, not enough to stop him. That monster.

"GRRRR!" my blood boils with rage every time I think about him, "1001, 1002, 1003, 1004.."

All I can do for now is train my own way and hope I'll defeat him at Battle Bladers, once and for all. But knowing Ryuga, he's probably a hundred times stronger than me now, maybe a thousand times more if he's still training.

I growled in frustration as I compared myself to him.

I should've been ready, it's not fair. I trained my life away to defeat him, to stop him. But he trampled all over me and mocked my father too.

"That bastard deserves to pay!" I grumbled.

Lately I've been growing more and more impatient. Battle Bladers isn't for another few months, but I want to end Ryuga here and now.

That cocky laugh of his is still in my head. I don't want to just defeat him, no, I want to make him pay. I want to make him suffer and make him know my struggle. The pain I felt when he took my loved one away from me, I want to make him feel it a million times more.

I tugged hard on the rocks, but the rope could no longer hold them and ended up snapping.

The rocks spilled onto the ground and I looked down at my arm. My hand and wrist were red from lifting for so long.

"Dammit! It's not enough, it's not enough!" I punched my fists into the dirt in frustration, "I'm still too weak, I can't defeat Ryuga at this rate! Why am I so weak?! It's not fair!" I cried.

I dug my nails into the dirt and hated myself for crying. No matter how hard I work he'll always be standing at the top mocking me and treating me like garbage.

I hate Ryuga. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, JUST DIE ALREADY!

I gasped to myself and then lifted my head. It felt like I was being watched. I'd been noticing this for a long time now but lately it's been increasing. I feel someone's eyes all over my body, and I have a feeling I know who.

I stood to my feet and gathered my things, "I can't take this anymore..and I don't think he can either." The more I think of Ryuga the angrier I get. I'm sorry father, looks like I can't wait long enough to avenge you at Battle Bladers.

I walked away from my training spot and began walking towards my home. I have a feeling an uninvited guest will be with me too.

I can't wait to have my vengeance.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Ginga continued to walk home. The sun was setting fast and the sky turned from orange to purple. The sky quickly filled with dark clouds and thunder began to rumble.

He noticed that as he made his way through the woods the sounds of twigs snapping and leaves falling increased.

' _I'm being followed.'_ The redhead stopped walking and got his bey ready. He turned around fast and launched, "Let iiiit riiiip!"

Pegasis soared into the woods trying to find the tracker.

"I know you're here, come out now!" he yelled impatiently.

In a strike of purple lightning, his stalker was revealed.

The man chuckled and walked towards Ginga calmly with a smirk on his face, "So you noticed me after all," Ryuga eyed the boy, "Ginga Hagane."

Pegasis returned to Ginga and he prepared to launch again, "Ggrrrr.. **YOU**!"

His golden eyes pierced through Ryuga's heart and made his body shiver with delight, _'Look at him, making me melt with those eyes. I might cum..'_ Ryuga stopped himself from drooling, "Calm down Ginga, don't you want to settle this at Battle Bladers?"

"NO! And I know you can't either! Why else would you be here?! And what's that you're holding?!" he growled.

"Oh this?" Ryuga was holding a black briefcase, "Just something to celebrate my victory with after I win."

' _He's so damn confident!'_ Ginga's rage was showing on his face, "Hmph, since you're so sure of it, let's settle this right here and right now!"

"As if.. You're nowhere near strong enough to defeat me Ginga. Don't waste my time." He scoffed.

Ginga gripped his launcher tighter, making his palms turn red, _'He's looking down on me, this bastard!'_ he growled, "We won't know until we try. I'll show you! I'm **way** stronger than I was before."

"Well so am I. Did you honestly think my strength would stay the same? Little Ginga, so stupid and naïve." Ryuga chuckled as he looked down at the boy, _'Part of why you're so cute.'_

"Then why'd you follow me out here? Did you get impatient to lose against me or what?! Or are you just scared I'll become stronger than you?!" he wanted to crush Ryuga here and now.

The Dragon Emperor found the hotheaded boy amusing, "You've got some nerve talking to me like that. Hmph, very well, I'll humor you. But what's in it for me?"

Ginga calmed down a bit to think, "Wh-What?"

"I'm a busy person Ginga, Dark Nebula still needs me to help with the Battle Bladers arrangements, so I'm kind of a big thing." He put his hand on his hip, "What do I get out of battling you now?"

The redhead hadn't thought about wagering anything. He had been so pissed and ready to crush Ryuga but never thought of how to get him to agree. It's not like he can force him to battle, too much work.

Ginga lowered his launcher, "Then for now, what do you want?"

"What do you have?"

"Uhh..I don't have money on me at the moment..or food. Uhh.." he blushed a bit, _'I really didn't plan this through.'_

"You really are an idiot, I shouldn't be surprised.."

"Grrr! Just tell me what you want already! Anything! So I can end you!" he growled.

" **Anything**?" that was music to Ryuga's ears. He approached the boy closer.

Ginga was wary and took a step back, "Hey, watch it-!"

"Don't even think about running away Ginga. You said **anything**.."

He didn't like the look in his yellow eyes. He was frozen in fear as Ryuga stood close to him. He gripped the boy's chin and made him look up at him.

"Hnnn.." His thumb pressed against the boy's soft lips, _'So plush and smooth, like a marshmallow.'_

Ginga glared angrily up at him, "What do you want?"

Ryuga's body trembled and a cocky smirk curled onto his face in excitement, "Tell me Ginga, are you a virgin?"

He paused and gave him a pissed off look, "What did you say?"

"Are you a virgin? Meaning have you ever had sex before."

"Of course I haven't!" he smacked Ryuga's hand away, _'Disgusting..what was that just now?'_

"So that's a yes then. Good.." he was even more aroused than before, "Then care to keep me company tonight?"

Ginga finally put the pieces together and knew what Ryuga was after, "Are you out of your mind?! Disgusting, that's low even for you!"

"Oh, so you don't feel like settling the score now. Okay, that's fine too. Guess we won't be battling for another few months Ginga. Think you can wait that long?" he taunted.

He balled his fists, "I'm **not** selling my body just to battle you Ryuga!"

"Hmph, and I thought you had guts. Guess you're just a coward, like your dad." He continued to taunt on, "I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"..What did you say?" the redhead glared darkly up at the emperor. How he wanted to gut Ryuga like a pig.

"I'm just saying how selfish you can be. Your poor dad has to wait months to be avenged, and here I am, out of the goodness of my heart, offering you an early battle. I thought you loved your dad Ginga."

' _This bastard.. just die, die, die, die, die.'_ He became swirled in red hatred and his body trembled trying to keep his anger under control, "Of course I love him."

' _Good, looks like his switch has been flipped.'_ Ryuga chuckled, "Then prove it." He slowly embraced Ginga and felt on his body. He let his briefcase hit the ground.

The redhead shuddered in disgust, "You-!"

"If you want me to battle you, I suggest you don't move."

He cursed to himself and forced himself to stay still as Ryuga groped him.

His large hands massaged Ginga's sides and felt on his curvaceous hips. They felt through his thin orange tank top and could feel his delicate rib cage.

Ryuga sniffed his red hair as he fondled him seductively, _'Mmm..so sweet.. he smells like sweat. Must've been training pretty hard today.'_ He licked his lips as he felt himself get hard.

His hands then slid to behind where they each copped a feel of his squishy cheeks. They squeezed and massaged the glutes around giving them a nice smack in satisfaction.

Ginga didn't like it, he hated it _. 'This bastard is getting a boner from this! Just how much of a scumbag are you Ryuga?!'_ he swore he would have his revenge.

Ryuga let go and nodded in satisfaction, "That was nice, not bad even."

"You've had your fun, now battle me!"

"That was just a sample. You really don't understand adults Ginga, did you really think that'd be enough to satisfy me?" He didn't bother hiding his obvious erection in his leather pants.

The redhead blushed annoyed and avoided looking at it, "Pervert.."

"Your place isn't far from here, is it? Why don't we finish our little game in **your** room?"

Ginga said nothing and still had to think it through. Was giving his body to Ryuga really worth it? He already felt violated and wanted to call it quits, yet Ryuga was only getting started.

"Or, we can end it here and wait until Battle Bladers."

"Now wait just a minute! You just fondled my butt for a good 5 minutes, there's not way I'm letting you walk away!"

"So we have a deal then?"

"..bring it on." He put his launcher away and lead Ryuga to the village, "You'd better hold your end of the deal Ryuga."

"Oh I will, I will.." he followed with a dark smirk _, 'When I'm through with you, you'll be too sore to battle ever again.'_ He thought evilly.

Ginga swallowed hard and his heart beated fast in his chest, _'I only have one shot at this. I'm sorry father, I'll avenge you tonight, I swear.'_

 **Hagane Household. . .**

Ginga and Ryuga entered his two bedded room. One bed was neatly made while the other was messy and had Ginga's things scattered over it.

He dumped his bag on the floor. In it; were some big rocks he used for training, a second pair of clothes, camping gear, and medicinal drugs/herbs in case of injury.

Ryuga sat on the neat bed, "Small room, everything is so rundown looking. My **room** is bigger than your whole house."

"Good for you. I'm not rich." He grumbled as he sorted his bed together. He opened his medical kit and grabbed a syringe, some medicine, and a sharp scalpel out of the case.

"Hey, what's the holdup? You're not backing down now, are you?" Ryuga was prepared to take down the boy if he had to.

"I'm just cleaning the wound on my arm. I got injured today. What if it gets sprained while we're doing it?"

"Oh, so you **do** know how to do it? And I thought you were just a kid. Did Ryo teach you the birds and bees yet?" he taunted.

Ginga used the syringe to suck up a bottle of sedative fluids, "No. I just learned." And tucked the scalpel safe under his pillow, "And don't say my father's name. You have no right, murderer."

Ryuga was in the middle of taking his boots off next to his briefcase, "Aaw, still sore about that Ginga? He's been dead for years now, get over it."

He angrily slammed his medical kit and turned around, "JUST SHUT UP RYGA! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW HOW I FEEL?!"

"Hey, watch your tone." Ryuga glared angrily, "Keep in mind I'm an invited guest. Got it?"

Ginga scoffed and moved his stuff off of his bed and onto the floor, "Whatever, let's just get this over with."

Ryuga wondered, "Why don't we just use this bed? It looks like its ready for action."

"Because that's my **father's** bed. Get off it." He growled.

Ryuga got up, "Oh I see, don't want daddy to see his little boy get naughty. Hmph, I take it we're using yours then?"

The redhead said nothing and began undressing, _'I hate you. You deserve what's coming to you.'_

Ryuga smirked and watched the boy undress, _'I get to see him undress, fuck him on his own bed, and take his virginity. This night just keeps getting better.'_ His heart beated loud and rapid as he watched the redhead undress.

His scarf came off slowly along with his jacket and belts. He slowly slid his pants off revealing his thick thighs and slender legs.

Ryuga licked his lips and felt his erection get constricted in his pants, _'Patience, we'll be inside him soon.'_

When Ginga was finally just down to his underwear, he got onto the bed and lied on his back, "I'm ready."

"No you're not, lose the underwear."

"I'm not stripping any further. Either you take me like this, or don't take me at all. What's it going to be Ryuga?"

' _Damn, he's learning fast.'_ Ryuga chuckled at Ginga's negotion, "Fine, fine.. This is more than enough." He got on top of the boy, making the bed creak a little.

Ginga explained, "You can only **touch** me. Anything more, is over the line. If I lose our battle, then I'll let you go further. Deal?"

Ryuga smirked, "Hmph, deal." He began kissing Ginga's neck and licking his sweaty skin, _'Dumbass.. as if I'd wait that long. That's what makes you a child Ginga, you believe anything adults say.'_

He chuckled to himself and sniffed Ginga excitedly. His tongue licked Ginga's cheek and savored his tasty soft skin.

The redhead closed his eyes tight in sour face. He balled his fists, trying to bear it, _'Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!'_

Ryuga massaged Ginga's chest with his hand and pinched his little nipple between his fingers. He tweaked and pulled on it much to the redhead's dismay.

"NnHH..rrrr.." he forced himself to keep his mouth shut.

Ryuga's tongue lapped against Ginga's neck and throat, "Mmmhh, what's wrong Ginga? Starting to feel good?"

"As if, jerk!" he grunted.

He continued to lick the boy and go lower on his body _, 'He tastes so good, I've dreamed about this for countless nights. I finally have the real thing right underneath me, and there's no way I'm going to let him go.'_

He unzipped his pants to free his hard erection. He began stroking it rapidly, letting his drip onto Ginga's stomach.

The redhead's toes cringed, _'This bastard is jerking off on me. I don't know how much more of this madness I can take!'_

Ryuga panted and sucked on Ginga's other nipple while his hand began working its way down Ginga's body.

He stroked faster and huffed heavily on the boy's scent, _'Ginga, Ginga, Ginga, Ginga!'_

' _He should be finishing soon.. C'mon..hurry up.'_ He began slowly moving his hand under his pillow.

Ryuga moaned, "Nnhhh! Cumming!" his cock released itself onto Ginga's belly. The sticky residue spread all over his naval.

"Grrrr.." he growled in disgust.

"Haaa.. hhaaa.. God, that felt good."

"Glad you enjoyed it," he grabbed what was under the pillow, and aimed for Ryuga's neck, "NOW DIE!"

Ryuga saw it coming and grabbed Ginga's wrist, "I'm sorry, care to repeat that?"

He had caught Ginga's wrist in the nick of time and pinned him down roughly still holding his wrist.

The redhead stared angrily as Ryuga stopped him, "Dammit!"

"Hmph, nice try Ginga. Did you really think I didn't see you hide that scalpel knife? I'm always watching you." He squeezed tighter, "I've **always** wanted you, and now I have you. So your little tricks aren't going to work."

"I always knew there was something off about you. You weren't even planning to follow our deal, were you?!" he spat.

"Hmph, guess you do have a brain after all. Too bad it's a small one," he chuckled in victory, "you actually thought you could kill **me**? You deserve what's coming to you. Next time you pray to your dad, tell him you failed."

The redhead's fingers began moving and there was a clicking noise.

"Hn?" Ryuga felt liquid pouring into him.

"Haaa.. haaa.. Heh, I know I ccouldn't kill you, I'm not strong enough to defeat you. But I can at least do **this**!"

Ryuga's body couldn't move, but he forced his eyes to. It wasn't a scalpel Ginga jabbed into his neck, it was the syringe!

" **YOU LITTLE BITCH**!"

Ginga smirked playfully, "I've had my eye on you too Ryuga, you're too sharp to kill **that** easily. So I used the scalpel as a distraction." He slid his hand out of Ryuga's grasp and sat up, "But, I'm **still** capable of drugging you."

His vision instantly became blurry and his body slid off the bed, "No..nggghh..no!" he felt around on the floor to find something to hurt Ginga with, "This **isn't** over!"

Ginga stood on the floor and picked up one of his big rocks. Ryuga was on fours trying to keep his sanity together. He rubbed his dizzy eyes.

His legs couldn't stand, his vision grew worse, and his body became numb, "What did you inject me with?"

"Just some sedatives. They usually just make you sleepy, but I upped your dose. But if you're still talking.. then it must not have been enough." He held the rock tightly and then struck the back of Ryuga's head with it, "RRRRHH!"

"AAAARRGHH!" he cried out in pain. Some of his blood dripped onto the floor, "ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"Don't you **dare** act like the damn victim here Ryuga." He raised his hand higher to finish the job, " **You made me this way**." He delivered a loud thud to the back of Ryuga's head, making him hit the floor unconscious in his own blood.

Ginga panted from exhaustion and adrenaline rush. He didn't think he could pull it off, but he did. Every step of the way he worried he would mess up, he feared Ryuga would actually rape him, maybe even kill him.

But this was the only chance to get close enough to him in order to take him down.

"I'm not through with you yet Ryuga. This is **far** from over." He grabbed Ryuga's ankles and proceeded to drag him across the floor.

As he dragged him out of the bedroom, a trail of smeared blood followed. On accident, his foot knocked Ryuga's briefcase open.

"What exactly was he planning to do if he beat me?" out of curiosity, he opened the case. His eyes went wide at what was inside.

He looked back at the unconscious Ryuga and grimaced in disgust.

' _This perverted pig, deserves everything that's coming to him. I'll make him regret ever setting foot in this house.'_ He grabbed the case and tossed it on top of Ryuga's body as he proceeded to drag him into the basement. A place no one would ever find them.

 **Later. . .**

"Mmnn..nnhh."

There was a slight rattle of chains against the floor. It was dark, a small sound of dripping water could be heard.

"Where? ..where am I?" Ryuga managed to utter. His mouth was dry and he felt cold and numb, _'Last thing I remember was tracking down Ginga..then I was about to have sex with him. Or was that just another fantasy?'_

He tried forcing himself to sit up but he failed and could only sit only stay on all fours. He felt a sharp pain in his ankles.

"Ow, dammit.. why's it so dark? What's going on?!"

"Oh, you finally woke up." A door opened, shining some light into the basement. It revealed a staircase and his captor, "If you're talking then that means you're okay. Phew, it'd suck if you went and died on me that easily." Ginga smiled.

Ryuga glared up through the light at the boy as he made his way downstairs, "YOU-!" he tried to get up and charge at his enemy but he only flopped down again, "Oww..what **is**.. all this?"

Ginga flipped a light switch allowing Ryuga to clearly see his new prison. He gasped when he looked down at his display.

Ryuga was naked and had his wrists handcuffed together and his ankles handcuffed together. He wore a thick iron collar around his neck that chained him to the wall behind him.

Obviously, he wasn't going, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS, GIIINGAAAAA?!"

Ginga simply sat on one of the steps and got out his laptop. He yawned, "Will you settle **down** , it's the middle of the night. Haaa, I was hoping you'd wake up hours ago, but I guess I hit you too hard."

Now that he mentioned it, Ryuga felt a sharp stinging pain in the back of his head, and for some reason his ankles too.

"Why the **hell** am I locked up down here?!"

"Um, isn't it obvious." Ginga blinked as if Ryuga was stupid, "You just tried to rape me, plus I hate your guts. You're also stronger than me and I knew you'd try to attack me as soon as you woke up," he smiled brightly, "so I got these chains and locked you down here. Pretty neat, huh?"

"You think this is funny?! Because I ain't laughing! You've got 5 seconds to set me free, and I might just let you off with a warning!"

Ginga remained unfazed, "Hmph, and you said **I** was stupid." He kept to type on his laptop.

Ryuga continued to put up a fight and break free, but the iron was too thick and he was so weak, plus his damn ankles were stinging bad.

"Haaa.. haaa.. RRRRR!" he continued to struggle anyway.

"It's no use, those chains are used to trap bears and even bigger beasts out here. Plus I know you can't fight on an empty stomach, let alone stand." He snickered.

' _Why do my damn ankles hurt?!'_ Ryuga finally turned his head enough to look behind himself. He gasped in horror at what Ginga had done.

His ankles had been slit, **deeply** , he could see his muscle tissue and blood continued to make a puddle underneath him.

" **WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS**?!"

"Out here when hunting animals, we have their ankles cut in order to stop them from running or fighting back. It should've been quick and painless but," he pointed to some bloody hedge clippers on the floor, "it was my first try, so you may still be in pain."

"OF COURSE I'M STILL IN PAIN, WHAT THE FUCK'S **WRONG** WITH YOU?! I CAN'T STAND ANYMORE!" Ryuga began to take in just how fucked he was and that this wasn't just some prank.

"You **temporarily** can't stand. The strength in your legs may come back some time this week." Ginga showed his laptop to Ryuga, "And before you ask what's wrong with **me** , what the hell's wrong with **you**?"

The laptop showed footage and videos of Ginga's private life. Him getting changed, taking a bath, battling, talking to friends, and even when he's sleeping.

"Those..were.."

"You've been **spying** on me. I always felt like someone was watching me, so I had Madoka do some checking around. She found some of your little spy-cams and tracking devices." Ginga threw the tiny dots and cams at Ryuga, "Freak."

Some hit him in the face and clattered onto the floor, "Nnnh!" he then looked down at the broken and short-circutied devices.

"How long have you been spying on me Ryuga?"

"Hmph, I don't have to tell me anything." He spat.

Ginga then closed the laptop and stood up, "Oh I think you do."

Ryuga could see his pajamas now. He wore an orange tank top and small jean shorts and nothing else. He swallowed and then looked back to the floor.

' _Dammit, now's_ _ **not**_ _the time to get hard!'_ he blushed a bit at how he could still get aroused from all this.

"But I won't rush you because you'll tell me anyway. You're going to be down here for a long time, so take in your new home Ryuga." He grabbed the back of Ryuga's chain to make him stand on his knees.

"Aaarrrgh!" he winced in pain. He panted through his short breaths to look around the room.

There was a toilet connected to the wall and a sink next to it. In another corner of the room was pitchforks, an axe, shovel, and other garage equipment. The items in the last corner next to Ryuga, was a dog bowl, a ball, and dog toys.

Ryuga tried to hide his fear with anger, "What the hell are you planning?"

Ginga whispered in his ear, "Something I've been wanting to do a long time ago." He roughly shoved Ryuga to the floor.

"Argh!" he chipped a tooth and his mouth bled some against the hard floor.

"Oh and let's not forget the best part." He walked over to the pile of dog toys and pulled out Ryuga's briefcase.

' _Oh no..'_ he remembered his earlier plans.

Ginga opened the case and revealed what was inside. Sex toys, all the way from vibrators and lube to bondage and drugs.

"You said you'd use them for when you won against me. So tell me Ryuga," Ginga smiled innocently, "what exactly were you planning to do to me if you won? What was all this stuff for?"

Ryuga bit his lip in silence, _'He's just a kid, what the hell am I scared for? So what if he chained me down here, he's still just a brat, I'll break out of here while he's sleeping.'_

Ginga closed the suitcase, "If you're not talking, then I guess you don't want dinner." He tauntingly presented the dog bowl that had 'Ryuga' on it.

"Hmph, I'm not eating out of that."

"Oh well, suit yourself. Since you're not talking, I'm going back to bed." He stood up and stretched.

"Why the HELL are you locking me down here? You think you've won?" he smirked and chuckled, "Or is this your way of avenging daddy?"

Ginga delivered a rough kick to the side of Ryuga's face causing him to flop over onto his back.

"Nnhh, ow.."

"You know Ryuga," he placed his foot on top of Ryuga's heaving chest, "if it were up to me, I would've killed you by now. You take what you want, do what you want, and kill whoever you want without giving a damn about anyone but yourself." Ginga pressed down harder on his heart.

"AAARRRGHHH!" He groaned.

"But scum like you, isn't worth it. Father would never want me to kill, like you. But when I'm through with you," Ginga glared down at him with red hateful eyes, "I'll make you wish I did." He gave Ryuga one good kick to the side and then proceeded going upstairs.

"Uuuunnnghh.." he rubbed his soar side and forced himself to roll over, "Fuck you Ginga.." he panted and spat some blood, _'I'll escape from here, you'll see. And when I do, I won't just rape you, I'll kill you_ _ **dead**_ _!'_

 **Day 1**

Ryuga was sprawled on the basement floor, cold, still in pain, but most of all; starving.

There was the clicking of locks and then the basement door finally opened. Light began to fill the place as Ginga trotted downstairs happily.

"Mmmnn, morning Ryuga. Did you sleep well?"

He groaned at the light and forced himself to sit on his butt, "Hmph, like a baby."

"That's the spirit," Ginga picked up Ryuga's dog bowl, "you still haven't answered my questions. If you tell me why you were spying on me and why you had the briefcase, I'll bring you some breakfast."

"I don't need **you** , your **breakfast** , or that **damn bowl**!" he spat.

"Still rebellious huh. Well it's only Day 1, we've got plenty of time. I hope you're as excited as I am." Ginga went back upstairs to make breakfast.

Ryuga licked his lips when he began smelling the scent of bacon and syrup. His stomach growled and his body needed energy. But his pride was more important. He was a Dragon Emperor and emperors don't beg.

Ginga then came back downstairs wearing an apron over his tank top and jean short shorts. He carried a plate of eggs, bacon, and pancakes dripping in syrup.

Ryuga tried keeping his composure, he refused to give Ginga the satisfaction.

He sat on the steps and began eating, "Mmn, this is really good. You sure you don't want any?"

Ryuga just glared and said nothing.

"Oh, right. Still not talking. More for me then." He resumed gobbling up his eggs and munching on his pancakes. He slurped them and licked syrup from his lips.

Ryuga swallowed at how sticky his lips got, _'Dammit, now I'M pissed, hungry, AND horny.'_ He cursed himself for being so simple.

Ginga was almost done eating, "You look mad Ryuga. What's wrong? I thought you **liked** watching me eat."

"I don't like it."

"Then why'd you always spy on me if you didn't like it?" he said innocently.

". . ."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." He bit hard into his bacon.

"You having fun there? This is your idea of teaching me a lesson?"

"Yup."

"Hmph, this is nothing. **You're** nothing! If this is your idea of torture, then I'll never break. I'm not easy like you."

Ginga ignored and finished eating, "Mmm, that was a good meal." He put his plate to the side and kept his apron on, "Now time to get to work."

He flipped the basement light on and went over to the garage tool table. Metal clinked against one another as he searched for something.

"Ah, here they are." He picked up a metal bat and a horse whip. He then grabbed some cable cords and a heavy battery. He dumped all the stuff next to Ryuga and wiped the sweat off of his bandanna, "Phew, now then. Which would you like first?" he beamed at Ryuga.

He stared down at the weapons and then up at Ginga, "You're joking, right? As if any of these kids' toys could hurt me."

"Bat it is then." He picked up the metal bat and gave it a few practice swings, "Yup, this feels good."

He stood in front of Ryuga and nudged the bat at his cheek playfully, "Ready to have some fun?"

"You-wouldn't- **dare**." He glared up at him.

Ginga raised the bat to begin swinging.

"This is stupid, do you expect me to cower in fear at your little toy-"

 _ **SMACK!**_

Ginga hit him hard upside the head with it. Ryuga stared in disbelief with a bruise on his cheek.

The redhead panted and then smiled, _'Oh my god, I_ _ **actually**_ _did it!'_ he felt a surge of excitement, "One more time!"

He swung the bat hitting Ryuga's other cheek. He let out pained grunts and spat blood upon impact.

Ginga continued to hit him some more with it excitedly, "Take this! And this!" he swung some more, building up a sweat.

Ryuga panted and refused to scream, "Haa..hhaa.. doesn't h-hurt.."

Ginga gave a big hard swing to Ryuga's back causing the emperor to fall on his front, "Now stay down. That's an order."

He groaned and didn't have the strength to lift his head.

"Haaa, that helped me vent a little. Now let's play with something else." He purposely stepped on top of Ryuga's back to walk to the pile of weapons.

"Rrgghnn!" his back was still sore from yesterday.

Ginga picked up the horsewhip next. He gave it a soft smack to his hand, "This one seems even better. Definitely lighter than the bat."

"Hehe..is that all you got? A bat and a whip? I've been through worst." He mocked the redhead.

Ginga turned around and playfully glided the tip of the whip against Ryuga's back. Slowly it brushed against his tan muscle skin in a taunting manner.

Ryuga grumbled as he tried forcing himself back up.

"Hmm, so you've been through worse huh? Then I guess I won't have to hold back." He lifted the whip and then brought it back down.

"Nnh!" Ryuga cried out as a harsh smacking noise filled the basement.

"And I said **stay-down**. You obey **me** now." He delivered another whipping injury.

"Nnaah!" he cried out again.

Ginga felt a rush of happiness as he continued to deliver more hits to Ryuga's back, _'This is it! Finally, he gets what he deserves! I won't hold back at all.'_

"Nnn! Hhnn! Nnm! AAahh!"

The last hit had smacked Ryuga on his butt. There was a thin red line on his bruised tan butt cheek.

Ginga stopped and blinked, but not at the mark, at Ryuga.

"D-Did you just _moan_?"

Ryuga kept his mouth shut, _'No, I didn't! I couldn't have..'_

A devilish smirk crept onto Ginga's face. He slowly walked behind Ryuga and raised the whip again.

Ryuga felt his face sweat in anticipation, _'No, don't..-!'_

 **SMACK!**

He whipped him on his ass hard causing Ryuga to let out a pleasured groan, "Haaahh!"

Ginga definitely didn't mishear it that time, so he kept going.

Ryuga cringed and his body trembled as the redhead continued to whip him good. His butt stung in pain and his penis began to become erect for some reason.

He continued to groan in pain and pleasure against the floor as he was putty in Ginga's hands.

Suddenly the lashes stopped. Ryuga opened his eyes wondering why. The redhead panted slowly through his nose and then smiled triumphantly.

"Why're your hips raised so much? Did you **want** me to spank you?"

Ryuga gasped some and realized his body had moved on its own. His hind quarters were high in the air and he was on his knees, just begging for more lashes.

"I..didn't.." he tried lowering his hips.

Ginga whipped him again, " **Quiet**!"

"Hhaahh!" he moaned. His butt was covered in red lines and sores.

" _I'll_ decide when you speak, Ryuga. Now, roll over." He ordered.

The Dragon Emperor blushed, _'No, if I turn over, he'll see_ _ **it**_ _!'_

"Why aren't you moving? I **said** roll over!" Ginga kicked him this time causing Ryuga so lie on his side.

He then kicked him over with his foot and stood on his knees, forcing his legs to separate. The emperor hissed when his lash marks touched the cold floor.

Ryuga was forced to present his unsightly erection to the redhead. Ginga glared down at him in a pissed off expression.

"..why are you hard?"

". . ."

He raised his voice, "I said **why** are you hard Ryuga?!"

"I DON'T KNOW, ALRIGHT?!"

"Hmmm.." he poked Ryuga's erection with the whip, "could it be you're enjoying this?"

"Of course not!" he answered immediately, _'There's no way I'd get off on this. I'm the one who should be hurting you!'_

"Well if you don't like it, I'll just have to get rid of it." He then stepped on it with his foot.

He pressed down hard on it and twisted his foot on it a bit. Ryuga groaned in agony as Ginga squashed his erection.

"What're you, aaahh, doing? St-Stop!" he groaned.

Ginga ignored and continued to stomp and twist on it. His foot gradually grew sticky and Ryuga's erection only continued to grow.

The redhead couldn't help but snicker, "Pffft, I knew you were sick, but this is just sad. No matter how much I step on it, it just keeps getting harder!" he chuckled.

Ryuga felt humiliated and turned on, _'I only came once today! If he keeps this up I'm going to burst! His foot feels so good!'_

The feeling of Ginga's small foot on his hard cock made him tremble. His toes would occasionally scrape the tip playfully, causing him to get wet on his abs.

He let out small moans and was close, "NNhhh..w-wait, I'm cumming-!"

"Okay." Ginga lifted his foot off of it and wiped it on the floor.

"Huh?"

"Gross, my foot got wet." He stepped off of Ryuga and went back to fiddle with his other weapons, _'It's no fun playing with him if he enjoys it.'_ He pouted.

Ryuga sighed at the loss, _'Dammit, I was so close too.'_ He then felt a chill, _'Wait, why did I want him to keep going?'_

Ginga dragged a heavy object close to Ryuga's head. The Dragon Emperor looked at it from upside down. It was a car battery.

Ginga had on black rubber gloves and held two jumper cables in his hands. He looked down at Ryuga excitedly.

"If you're going to cum, then cum from this."

He attached one cable to Ryuga's right nipple, "Aaooowwrrgh!" and then the other, "Ttsss! You little shit!"

Ginga began warming up the battery, "This old thing doesn't get used much around here. We're a small village with no need for cars, so there's plenty of juice in this baby. I read somewhere that if you shock someone with this their eyes can bleed and their head explodes!"

Ryuga then trembled some and sweated more in fear. He knew Ginga wanted to make him pay and this was how.

"But then I wondered," the battery clinked and vibrated some as it finished warming up, "what would happen if it was hooked up to a **Lightning** Dragon Emperor?" he grinned.

He shook his head, "N-No, Ginga don't! Ginga-!"

Ginga flipped the switch on low and Ryuga was jolted with a surge of electricity.

"AaaAaAaAaahh! Blblbaaiauu!" he jolted about and jerked on the floor.

The redhead laughed at how weird he looked, "Aahahahaha! You look so silly Ryuga! What? Not enough for you?"

"F-Fuck y-y-yoooou! Aahghagah!" he jolted more. Sparks of white bolts flashed around his body a bit and his face twisted in anger and agony.

"As I thought, you're really strong Ryuga, so I'll have to step it up a notch." He upped the battery switch to medium.

His chest bucked and his eyes went wide, "AAAAAAAAHHH! NNnnghhh!" he gritted his teeth as he drooled at the edges of his mouth.

His body trembled faster and the clamps on his nipples rattled. Ginga blushed some and his heart raced as he watched.

' _Wow, I wonder how much he can take. This is so much fun!'_ he was ecstatic and couldn't take his eyes off of Ryuga's suffering.

"T-T-Turn it Off-off-off-off!" he stuttered and cried out. His erection dripped about as his hips began to buck too.

"I'll turn it off if you tell me why you're hard, or better yet, answer my questions from earlier."

Ryuga's mind was going by so fast and couldn't think straight. His backside was sore, his nipples tingled every second, and his penis felt like it was going to explode. It was a rip between pain and pleasure in every jolt of electricity.

"N-N-Ne-Neverrr! AaAHH!" he moaned.

"Suit yourself." Ginga tinkered with the battery, "You've trained near lightning ever since you stole L-Drago, haven't you? That same day..you killed my dad. So now, feel my pain, RYUGA!" he switched it up to max power.

Ryuga's eyes immediately rolled to the back of his head and his back arched up off the floor. He howled in agony as his body was forced to take in so much power.

He stuttered, moaned, and drooled, "Aa-Aahh, I'm..aahhhaha, s-sorrrryyyu! Stop! Aahh! Ggagegaa, Stop! PL-PLEASE! AAaahhaahh!"

Ginga just stared, "Oh you're sorry **now**? Where was that sorry 4 years ago? YOU WEREN'T SORRY THEN, **WERE YOU**?!"

"N-N-Nah-N-Noo-oo! Aaaha! Geh, ahaha!" He tossed his head side to side as his nose began to bleed.

"Apologize Ryuga, APOLOGIZE NOW!"

He sobbed loudly, "I-I'M SORRWWYY! I'M, NH, AAHH, AH, S-SORRY! WAAAAHHH..SORRRYYYYY!"

Hearing his constant wails of agony and sadness Ginga shivered with delight and let out a sigh of satisfaction.

He leaned down to the jolting emperor, "Ryuga.."

He forced his twisted eyes to look up at Ginga, "Nnhhhghh!"

He ordered, " **Cum. Now**."

Ryuga gasped and his body froze. His hips bucked high as his erection finally let out what it held in so long. His cum splurted onto the wall, a bit on the floor, and on his abs.

"Aaahhaaaaaaahhnn!" he let out a loud seductive moan as his eyes filled with lust.

Ginga smirked at the mess he made and cut the battery off.

Ryuga's chest heaved up and down and his erection continued to cum on himself before finally going limp.

The dragon emperor drooled on the floor and couldn't move anymore.

"How was it Ryuga? Did you feel good?"

He had lost consciousness with his eyes open. His mouth continued to mumble, "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry."

Ginga unclipped his nipples and stared at how hard they had become, "Yeah, I'll definitely make you feel even more sorry tomorrow. Today was only Day 1 Ryuga, wait until you see what I have in store for you then."

He chuckled to himself as he cut off the light and made his way upstairs; closing and locking the basement door leaving Ryuga alone in darkness.

 **Day 2**

Ryuga regained consciousness at the smell of food. He lifted his tired head and saw his dog bowl filled with sausage, eggs, and cut up waffles. Next to it was another dog bowl with water.

The chains rattled as he moved some more, _'Food, actual food!'_ the warm scent of breakfast wafted his nose and made his stomach grumble with delight

"Well **somebody's** happy." Ginga was wearing his apron over his pajamas again. He came down the stairs with a bucket of soapy water and a towel.

Ryuga backed away from the food and glared up at him.

The redhead was satisfied that Ryuga was starting to learn his place. He placed the soap bucket on the steps and proceeded downstairs.

He sat in front of Ryuga, "Are you ready to talk now?"

He gulped and then nodded.

"Why were you spying on me?"

When he tried to speak, but his voice came out small and tired. He had gone over 24 hours without water and his mouth was dry.

"To..see you.."

"See me do what?"

"Anything."

"And what do you gain from seeing me do _'anything?'_ " Ginga kept pushing his buttons.

"..I would.." he blushed a bit and mumbled, "..turbate.."

"You'd **what**?" Ginga put his hand to his ear to hear.

"..masturbate..to you." He mumbled some more, "You're cute."

The redhead asked innocently, "So you'd jerk off to me every day, invade my privacy, and all because I was.. **cute**?" he grimaced at the last word.

Ryuga nodded and refused to lift his head.

Ginga burst out in laughter, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! O-Oh my gosh! No waaay! Pffft, **you** , Ryuga..the so-called Dragon Emperor, use me for your fap material and thought I was **cute**?! I can't believe it!" he laughed some more and then sighed to catch his breath, "You're more disgusting than I thought."

Ryuga felt hurt inside and Ginga made him feel like garbage. But this was his punishment, trapped and starved with nowhere to go, he had no choice.

"Now answer my other question. That briefcase you had, if you had won our little bet, what were you planning to do?"

"..but..you already know what.."

" **Answer** -the-question." He threatened, "Or I can get the battery out and starve you another day."

Ryuga gulped, he could still smell the breakfast in front of him, it was now or never, "I..wanted to have..sex with you. But..you hate me..so I brought **that**." He gestured to the case.

"So you thought a bunch of drugs and toys would make me say yes? Or were you just planning to rape me?"

He nodded slowly, "Rape..you."

Ginga shook his head, "Unbelievable. You really are sick in the head Ryuga. I'm a guy, plus I think I'm a little too young for you, don't you think? Or do you just like little boys?" he worried for Kenta and Yu's safety.

"N-No..I only had eyes for you." Ryuga looked up at him, "I'm not sick."

Ginga planted his foot on his face, "Don't you dare look at me like I should feel sorry for you." He glared down at him, "Look around you, you were planning to do all these perverted things to **me**..even though you already took away my dad. You only thought about yourself, pervert."

Ryuga groaned as Ginga pressed hard on his face causing his nose to bleed again, "Nnhh, b-but aren't you..the sick one? Locking me up down here.."

"Hmph," Ginga took his foot away, "yeah, but who's going to believe you? Ginga Hagane imprisoning **Ryuga**? The same guy who plans to take over the world? Yeah, right." He snickered at the idea.

He realized how stupid and trapped he was. Even if Ryuga did manage to break free, who'd believe him? Not even Doji would buy this mess.

"Well, as promised, you were honest with me, so go ahead." He scooted both bowls closer to Ryuga and ordered, "Eat."

His body immediately moved and he began munching away at the breakfast. He chewed the meat around in his mouth, _'Hmm, something's sticky in here. Tastes bitter.'_ He looked over at Ginga.

He was in the middle of getting the bucket of soap.

Ryuga shrugged it off and kept eating. Now wasn't the time to worry or get picky, he needed food badly. He swallowed and then lapped away at the water. His mouth felt moist again and he could move his mouth more.

Once Ryuga was finished eating he began licking away at the empty bowl for more, _'I'm still hungry, there's got to be more.'_ He mainly wanted more of the meat for some reason.

Ginga sat beside him, "I see you're done. Care to make another deal?"

Ryuga got nervous, what sick game was Ginga plotting next?

"If you agree to be more obedient and do whatever I say, I'll up your food portions and take off the chains." He smiled.

He became wary of the redhead, _'I get more food and the chains get taken off? There must be a catch.'_ "Wh-What would I have to do?"

"Weeeell," he gestured over to the briefcase, "I **really** wanted to try those toys on you today. Think you can handle that?"

Ryuga looked over at the briefcase and remembered all the things he packed in there, _'That means..they're going inside_ _ **me**_ _.'_ He shuddered a bit, _'It won't hurt too much, will it?'_ Ryuga had been thinking of topping **Ginga** , not in reverse.

"But if you can't handle it, I'll just leave you like this until I can think of something else."

"It's fine!" he jumped at the chance, "I'll..let you use them..on me." His ass was a small price to pay in order to get more food and freedom. Ginga wasn't going to free him anytime soon, so he had to give, in order to get.

The redhead beamed, "Really?! Wow, I can't wait!" he fished around in his pocket and got out a small key.

He undid the lock on Ryuga's neck collar, allowing the emperor to move his neck around. He breathed better and stayed on all fours. His hands remained handcuffed as Ginga only undid the cuffs on his ankles.

Ryuga still didn't have the strength to stand as his ankles were still cut deep and his back was sore.

"There, a little better?"

He simply nodded.

Ginga then grabbed the soapy towel from the bucket and began scrubbing Ryuga's back.

"Tssstt!" Ryuga winced.

"Oh man up, you're starting to stink up the place so you need a bath, mister." He scolded.

' _ **You're**_ _the reason why I stink so bad!'_ Ryuga had gone over 24 hours without soap, he came on himself, and he's pretty sure he wet himself after he passed out last night. He was basically an infant.

Ginga hummed as he scrubbed away and wiped on his back, ignoring Ryuga's cries of agony from the whip markings.

He licked his lips in delight as he made the older one wince in pain, ' _You deserve every bit of this Ryuga. I'm going to make you suffer no matter what.'_

He scrubbed Ryuga's butt too making him uncomfortable, "I can wash.. **there** myself."

Ginga ignored and kept scrubbing cuasing Ryuga to whimper as his markings were toyed with again. His member twitched some remembering yesterday's events.

' _Why do I keep getting hard the more I think about it?'_ he wondered in shame.

"Alright boy, roll over." He ordered.

"Hn?"

"I **said** , roll over." Ginga shoved him onto his side.

He groaned in pain and forced himself to lie on his back. Ginga lifted up one of his legs and scrubbed on his thighs. It only made his member twitch more.

Ginga made his way closer to his privates, when he saw Ryuga's erection he looked at him in disgust, "Why is it that every time I see this thing it's standing up?"

Ryuga looked away refusing to talk.

Ginga scrubbed it too despite how disgusting it was. Ryuga groaned in pleasure and held back his moans. The redhead scrubbed his abs and made his way to his chest.

His hand grazed against Ryuga's nipple, "Nnhhh!" he moaned.

"Oh, your nipples are hard. Still thinking about yesterday?" he began pinching both of them as he sat on top of him.

"AaAAHHH!" Ryuga moaned louder and he bucked still not over the jolts.

"You were screaming so loud, I can't believe you cried!" Ginga smirked and continued to pinch and pull on them, "They're so hard and pointy now." He massage and groped Ryuga's chest, "It's like you have man-boobs. I can't wait to play with these today. And apparently, you can't either, right Ryuga?"

He could feel his hard member standing up high behind him. Ryuga blushed in shame as Ginga ridiculed him.

The redhead got off of him and grabbed the bucket. He poured the water onto him and emptied the bucket.

"Gaah!" he shivered.

Ginga then tossed him a fresh big towel, "Dry yourself off. I have to get some stuff ready." He went upstairs, "I also suggest you use the toilet first. Wouldn't want you to have another accident." He teased.

Ryuga scoffed and forced himself to dry off his cold weary body. He was scared for what awaited him but also strangely excited.

 **. . .**

Ginga opened the basement door and made his way downstairs. Ryuga was sitting on his bottom with his hands still cuffed.

"Well at least you smell nice now." The redhead had his hands behind his back. Ryuga didn't like that, "Close your eyes." He ordered.

He gulped and obeyed.

Ginga slowly wrapped a blindfold around Ryuga's eyes. He whispered, "Good boy, good boy."

He shivered at how close his was. He sniffed his scent and felt aroused, _'He must've just taken a shower. Smells like soap.'_

Ginga pulled away and admired his work, _'Perfect, he can't see a thing. Now for the fun part.'_ He licked his lips excitedly and got out the syringe. He injected it into Ryuga's neck.

"GAAAH!" he cried out at the prick and felt Ginga push down on the needle, "Wh-What did you just inject me with?!"

"Just another drug, get used to it. I'm not going to answer you every time you ask." He pulled the empty needle out and then ordered, "Roll over, **now**."

Ryuga did as he was told and lied on his back with his handcuffed hands on his chest. Ginga brought the toys closer to his body.

The blind emperor heard the snapping of objects and a bottle being uncapped. Ginga had on latex gloves and began pouring lube onto his hands.

He wasted no time and began massaging Ryuga's thighs and hips. The emperor cringed and shivered in sensitivity, "Nnhhaaa!"

His wet hands felt so good as they moved slowly and seductively over his muscles. The hands then began working their way up and down Ryuga's abs, groping their way to his chest.

He bucked a bit, "Nhhha..w-wait!"

The hands grabbed hold of the chest and massaged them around making the nipples bigger. Ryuga moaned and drooled as he got even hornier.

He then felt a really hard pinch on both of them, "AAAAHHH!" _'Wh-What is this?!'_

"Relax, it's not the battery again. Just some clips I found upstairs, your nipples seemed lonely, so I thought you'd enjoy this." He got off of Ryuga.

He trembled as the clips continued to squeeze tight on the hard buds. His erection dripped and twitch about, _'I wasn't this sensitive earlier, I can't control my body at all!'_

"Alright, all fours boy." He treated him like a dog.

Ryuga got on all fours, hissing at his nipples being tugged upon by the clips. Ginga squeezed more lube onto his hands and sat behind Ryuga, "Raise your hips and keep your legs spread." He ordered.

Ryuga raised his butt higher spread his legs nervously. The redhead spread Ryuga's anus with his thumbs. It was tan too and quivering a bit. He also noticed how hard dripping his erection was.

"Wow, you're really enjoying this. Have you used your butt at all when you masturbate?"

"N-No.."

That only excited Ginga more. He was going to break into Ryuga personally. He started off by thrusting his index finger in and out repeatedly.

The Emperor shuddered and adjusted right away since Ginga had small hands.

"I guess that was too easy, let's do this instead." He thrusted in all three fingers and wiggled them around his prostate.

"Haaaahhh! Aahh! Ah!" he moaned and trembled as he felt his digits inside him.

His ass twitched and quivered as his fingers toyed with his walls. His penis twitched more as it reacted along with his hole.

"You're moaning over **this**? I don't get how this could feel pleasurable. But then again you're just scum who masturbates to little boys." He taunted as he moved his fingers around more.

He moaned louder and felt shame at how he became so submissive.

Ginga pulled his fingers out once he was nice and supple, "Hmm..what should we try first." He decided to start with one of the normal sized vibrators, "This seems pretty good, I think it moves." He began shoving the tip into Ryuga along with the rest.

He sucked in some air to cope with it, _'I will not moan, I will not moan, I will not moan!'_ he kept telling himself.

Ginga them cut the vibrator on and it trembled against Ryuga's prostate.

"WaaaaAaAaaaahh!" he cried out. He felt himself close to cumming and his ass felt good. His precum began making a puddle on the floor.

"Wow, look at it go!" he began thrusting the vibrator in and out of the emperor causing him to cry out louder and his body to tremble. His hips quivered and his ass made squelching noises.

His nipples grew harder and in even more pain as the clamps still squeezed them. The vibrator wriggled around stimulating his walls and making him submit to Ginga's power.

"N-No more..aahh! T-Take it out!"

The redhead chuckled, "What're you talking about? You're doing great, look how wet you're getting! In fact, I think you can handle more." He grabbed some more toys from the case and began thrusting in a second vibrator.

"AAAHH! Wh-What're you doing?! STOP! Aaaaahh! I-It won't fit!" he moaned as his hole continued to be stretched out.

"C'mon Ryuga, you're not a baby. You can handle one more." He grabbed another toy that was a long strand of big beads, "These look interesting." He slid in one bead after another with the two vibrators.

Ryuga's toes cringed and his body was close to its breaking point, "Noo..aaahh..st-stop! STOOOOP!"

"Just a little more.." he shoved some more beads in until no more could fit, "That'll do."

Ryuga felt his prostate being toyed with all over. His walls were constantly massaged and the beads were tangled against his sweet spot, "Haaa..Haaa.. Aaahh..nnn.." he panted and drooled on the floor.

Ginga then used both of his hands to massage Ryuga's cock, "And lastly.."

"AAAHH! NO, DON'T OR I'LL-! AH!" He moaned and couldn't stop from slobbing all over the place.

Ginga stroked and massaged his small wet hands. His erection throbbed and squirted a bit in his grasp, "I don't mind touching it now that I have gloves on. Besides its fun now! Let me see you cum from these toys Ryuga."

As usual, his body began to react to whatever Ginga commanded, "N-No, I don't want, aaah, to! D-Don't make me!" his hips shook and bucked around as he felt Ginga massage his balls too, "AAAAAAHHHH!"

"Whoa!"

Ryuga's erection splurted out its creamy essence onto the floor. His cum kept flowing like it was a water fountain. His thighs trembled as he couldn't stop himself from release.

Ginga kept pulling down on it, "It's like milking a cow! You've really been holding back huh."

"Aaahh..hyaamerooo.. Dammit..can't stop! Let go!" he moaned as he kept letting out shot after shot of his cum on the floor.

The vibrators slowly slipped out one by one clattering on the floor, once the beads slipped out Ginga finally let go. Ryuga's hips got too weak and he collapsed onto his own cum.

The redhead's cheeks blushed red with excitement, _'That was amazing.. I had him putty in my hands. He came so much too.'_ He gulped down at all the cum Ryuga got onto his hands.

"Haa.. Haaahh.. Haaa.." Ryuga panted on the floor in exhaustion, _'That felt..good..'_

Ginga looked through the case for more toys. All he could find were more lube, a ball gag, and one last vibrator.

"Whoa, this one's pretty big but I think you can handle it." Ginga covered the thick toy with lube.

Ryuga's entrance was wide and ready, _'Th-There's more?'_

"Alright Ryuga, beg." He ordered.

"Wh-What?"

"Get into squatting a postion."

' _But emperors don't beg. But if I don't.. I'll be punished.'_

"Hurry up boy, come on."

He forced himself up, _'But I'm not an emperor anymore, I'm a pet now.'_ And so, he begged.

"Good boy, now position yourself on top of it." He placed the vibrator on the floor facing up. Ryuga was blind so Ginga had to guide him to sit on it, "Now put it in yourself."

He tried lowering his hips, "I-It won't fit."

"Try harder."

He whimpered, "I-I can't..I can't do it."

Ginga whispered angrily, "You were planning to put this big thing inside of me, so you better be ready to put it inside **you**." He gripped Ryuga's shoulders.

"NO, DON'T-!" He pushed down causing the vibrator to go in, "GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHA!" His erection came again and dribbled onto the floor, "Haaa.. Hhaa..haaa.."

"See, I knew you could do it." Ginga took his gloves off and threw them on the floor somewhere.

"Hic..aahh..uuu.." tears flowed down his cheeks through his blindfold.

The redhead sighed, _'Oh man, why'd he have to go and cry for? Hm?'_ he looked behind Ryuga and noticed that his ankles were still cut. Squatting was very difficult at this point, _'Oh man, now I feel a little bad for him.'_

He began unbuttoning his shorts and pulled them off. Ryuga sniffled as he heard Ginga move a lot, "Ginga?"

The redhead kicked his shorts off and placed a bare foot on Ryuga's half-hard erection, "Amazing, no matter how many times you cum, it goes back up again? Does your butt feel good Ryuga?"

"N-No! I'm not, aahh, like that! You drugged me..! Haahh!" he moaned.

"I only injected you with something to relax your muscles, not make you hard. You came like this all by yourself, pervert." His toes squished the erection.

"Aaaahhh! W-Wait, I just came-!" he moaned and drooled.

"And I want you to cum again. I'll even give you a reward." He placed his knee on one of Ryuga's shoulders and let Ryuga's nose touch his crotch.

"Th-This..mmph!" his nose buried itself in Ginga's underwear, _'This is his scent!'_ Ryuga shuddered at how warm and musky the smell was.

His erection stood up more and his body became even more aroused.

Ginga smirked, "So how is it? Think you can cum now?"

Ryuga nuzzled more into his crotch area and some of his drool got onto Ginga, "Y-Yes..nnnhh.."

He tugged on his silver hair, "Don't you dare lick me. I'll let you smell me, but your tongue better not touch me or its over." He warned.

He nodded and only breathed in the scent of his owner. His mouth panted a lot and his hips began moving on the vibrator.

The clips on his nipples ratteled and his panting increased the more his nose inhaled Ginga's aroma. His nose massaged against Ginga's member through his underwear.

The redhead shivered some, "Haa..hhaaahh, pervert. Does this really make you happy?"

"Mm-hmm.." he nuzzled more, "I l-love it..hhaaahh.."

"Hhaah!" the redhead moaned a little as Ryuga's breath began o tickle his skin.

'He just moaned, Ginga moaned!' his erection twitched happily and his entrance quivered.

"You really don't have any shame Ryuga, I can't believe you got this hard from just this."

The Dragon Emperor continued to rub and nudge against his crotch area. His mouth continued to pant for air and his tongue dripped saliva onto the floor.

"Heh, you're like a dog." He pet Ryuga's hair, "Good boy, good boy."

Ryuga drooled happily and his erection twitched more as Ginga touched and praised him, 'His hands feel so good!' the slightest touch of his fingers made him dizzy with glee, "M-May I cum now? Haaa..I can't hold it.."

Ginga nodded, "Yup, you may cum now."

The second those words came out his erection reacted and shot out onto Ginga's foot and on the floor.

"Aaahh..hhaahh..hhaaa.." he panted and his body gave out.

The redhead got off of him and let him hit the floor. He weezed and got sticky from his own mess. The virbarot still buzzed around in his ass making him twitch occasionally.

Ginga got the ball gag, "You always let out so much when you cum. I wonder how much you'll let out by not cumming for a few days?" he rolled Ryuga onto his back, "Well, care to make another deal?"

"..what do I have to do?"

He put his shorts back on, "You can eat as much as you want and I may let you outside, if..you go a few days without cumming with the toys inside you. What do you say?"

He swallowed hard and thought about it for a while, "Umm..about the food, can I make a request?"

"Hm?"

"Can I have just the meat? It tasted..good." he remembered its peculiar taste.

Ginga blushed, "Th-The meat..you **enjoyed** it?"

"Yes." He wondered why Ginga sounded like that was hard to believe.

"Pfft, sure thing. If you stay well-behaved I'll tell you how I make it. Now, that's enough of that, do we have a deal?"

Ryuga nodded.

Ginga put the ball gag in Ryuga's mouth and secured it tightly around his head. The vibrator was strapped in place and his erection was tied tightly.

He left him lying on the floor, "Good luck, let's see how long you'll hold up." The basement door squeaked behind him and then he locked it.

Ginga slid onto the floor and rubbed his crotch area. He licked his lips seductively.

"He's coming along nicely. I almost lost it back there. Just have to hold it in for a few more days." He blushed and moaned at how tight his shorts got, "I'm starting to enjoy this.."

He walked away and began resuming his preparations for Ryuga's torture.

 **Day 4**

Ryuga had gone over 24 hours without cumming. While blindfolded Ginga would make sure his ass remained properly trained and his erection never got release.

He was in the middle of eating the blended sausage with bits of bacon that Ginga promised him, but it was difficult to eat.

Ginga was behind him thrusting the thick vibrator in and out of his ass, "What's wrong? Don't you like my cooking?"

"HHnnn..hhaahh..I-I can't eat like this..! Aaahh!" he tried chewing his food but his butt felt so good, _'I can't believe how amazing this feels. I want to cum! I want to cum!'_ he trembled. His nipples were still clamped and his erection still tied.

Ginga used his other hand to stroke and tug down on his thick erection. His hips shook and bucked as he was tortured and pleasured at the same time.

He swallowed his food and resumed eating until the bowl was empty. He licked away at it for crumbs.

' _Again this taste, it's so addicting. What's he putting in it? I want more..'_ he wondered.

"Oh you're done already? Okay your next meal will be at dinner time." Ginga got up and resumed walking past his pet.

"W-WAIT!"

Ginga stopped, "Hm?"

"More.."

Ginga crouched down to hear him right, "What?"

"Please give me more..food." he begged.

The redhead thought a bit and then got an idea, "Mmm..I got a better idea. How about I show you how I make it?"

"Eh?" Ginga undid his blindfold. He opened his eyes and squinted a bit from the lights and slowly they adjusted.

Ginga was in the middle of pulling his shorts down along with his underwear. Ryuga's eyes went wide as Ginga kicked his undergarments off revealing his privates.

His heart began to race and he swallowed hard unable to look away. He finally got to see Ginga's half-erect penis.

It was small, twitching and dripping a bit at the tip. He blushed explaining, "This is what I used to make your food with."

"..you..did what?" Ryuga was trying to process.

"I would put a little of my sperm in the ground beef..to tease you. It was supposed to be a part of your punishment, but I never thought you'd grow to **enjoy** it."

He continued to stare and could get a waft of Ginga's musky scent. His mouth watered and his body reacted, _'He..came in my food. I've been eating_ _ **Ginga's**_ _cum.'_

"Well you look happy. Do you still want food or," he smirked, "would you like to eat it from the source?"

"I-I can?"

He nodded, "Yup, I'll let you lick and suck on me today since you've been a good boy. Unless, you don't want to-"

"I want to!" some of his drool was showing.

"Then suck me off until I cum." He ordered.

Ryuga didn't need an order for this, he was finally allowed to taste the boy he wanted for so long. He got on his knees and scooted forward.

He licked his tip and hesitantly took it into his mouth. It was rare for Ginga to reward him without some sick twist to it.

But whatever, a chance like this wouldn't come again, so he took it.

Ryuga licked and suckled on it in his mouth. The redhead let out small moans that was music to his ears.

"Haahh..aahh.."

He massaged Ginga more with his tongue, peeling back his foreskin and drinking his precum. As he sucked away his mouth became unable to contain it all.

The redhead's moans grew louder, "Aaahh! More, keep sucking..nnnhh!"

Ryuga choked a bit, _'I-Is he growing?!'_ he suddenly felt something in the back of his throat, "Mmph!" He took it out of his mouth to catch his breath.

He gasped when he saw Ginga's full size. The now thick member twitched and stood tall in his face. The kid was now hung like a horse.

' _Wh-Why is it bigger?!'_ Ryuga was frozen in fear.

Ginga smirked, "Aaw, why'd you stop? I ordered you to keep sucking until I cum," he grabbed fistfuls of Ryuga's hair, "so get back to sucking."

"I-I can't fit that in my mouth o-or I'll choke- haaampphh!"

Ginga thrusted into his mouth, "Haaa! Much better!" he moaned.

"Mm-nn! Mmph!" he muffled in pain.

"What's wrong Ryuga, doesn't it taste good?" his hips thrusted into his enemy's caverns.

' _Of course it doesn't!'_ the bitter taste was all in his mouth but it, along with the scent, made him dizzy and his body react, _'But it's so addicting!'_

He moaned more, "Aaah! This feels sooo much better than, nnnh, handling it myself. It's so embarrassing when it gets like this, aaahh, but a dog like you won't mind, do you Ryuga?"

He drooled and moaned as Ginga went faster, "Mmmhh! Mmmnn! Nnn! Ooggh!"

"Haa..hhaa.. good boy, I'll stuff your mouth up good." He thrusted more.

He shivered in pleasure as he felt his thick cock get massaged by Ryuga's hot mouth. His tongue constantly licking it and his throat squeezing it felt amazing.

His hips couldn't stop shaking and Ryuga could barely breathe. Every little inhale his nose could take was Ginga's horny scent.

He had been eating his cum for days without knowing, and now..he was hooked.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head as his body reacted to the abuse.

"Ah, looks like you do enjoy it after all!" he crouched some as he thrusted, "Nnnhhh, c-cumming! Drink as much as you want! AAAAAAHHHA!" He moaned loudly as he came deep in Ryuga's mouth.

The milky goop filled his mouth and overflowed a bit. Ryuga began swallowing down his keep as much as he could.

"Mmmph..ggglgl.." he choked a bit. His body trembled and his ass quivered in delight.

"Haa..how was it?" he pulled out of Ryuga's mouth.

He swallowed down most of it but some had gotten onto the floor and dribbled down his chin, "Haaa..hhaa.." tears weld up in his eyes, "S-So..good..

Ginga noticed Ryuga's tied erection was wetter than before and twitching. He smirked and thought mischievously, _'He's coming along nicely. Just a few more days.'_

 **Day 7**

Ginga sat on the steps as Ryuga sucked him off. His bowl of breakfast was right next to him, but he didn't bother eating it as much anymore.

His handcuffs were off and he was no longer bound to anything. He pleasured Ginga on his own free will.

His head bobbed up in down, savoring Ginga's girth, "Mmm, mmmfff, mmm" he slurped.

The redhead petted his silver hair lovingly, "Aahh, yesss, good boy." He moaned.

Being petted and hearing his moans made Ryuga that much happier. His hips shook a little, still having the vibrator in him and not being able to cum the past few days.

' _I can't believe I'm so turned on by this. It tastes so delicious, I can't stop sucking. But it's so gross and hurts, but my damn body won't listen to me.'_ Ryuga moaned as he sucked more.

"Geez, you're so greedy this morning, Ryuga. You're not even eating your food today, is my penis really that yummy?" he teased.

Every time Ginga looked down on him with sadistic eyes he could feel his throat and asshole twitch with delight. He wanted to pleasure the redhead more, to be touched by him more!

"Mmmhh, I can't get enough of your throat, you're squeezing me so tight! Aaahhh!" he moaned loudly as he came in Ryuga's mouth.

' _It's finally here!'_ he moaned in ecstasy as his mouth instantly filled with Ginga's essence. He didn't dare waste a drop and swallowed it all up. He slowly pulled Ginga's erection out of his mouth, "Mmmmnn.."

"Wow, you're drinking it like it's delicious." He then looked down at Ryuga's dripping erection, "And you're even harder than before, creep." He used his foot to massage it.

The Dragon Emperor howled in pleasure and his whole body trembled dramatically.

Ginga chuckled, "I'm barely touching you and you're reacting this much, you're a riot Ryuga!"

"Aaahh! Hhaaahh! N-Noo..aahh.." he moaned.

He pulled his foot away, "Mmm, that's enough of this." He got up and stretched, "I think it's time you got some exercise."

"..exercise?"

Ginga walked up the stairs, "Come."

Ryuga just sat on his hind quarters befuddled, ". . ."

He noticed he wasn't following him, "What are you still sitting down there for? I said come." He ordered.

Ryuga stayed on all fours and hesitantly went up the stairs behind Ginga. It was too good to be true, _'I-Is he finally setting me free?'_ he suddenly felt dread in his chest, _'Why do I feel disappointed? I want to be free! Don't I?'_

They reached the top of the steps which lead to a see-through glass screen door. Ryuga squinted at the bright sunlight that shined through it.

He hadn't seen the sun in a week. It hurt. He looked around curiously as Ginga went to go fetch something from his room.

There was wooden furniture, he could see the hallway leading to the kitchen and bedroom. It was as if nothing happened while he was locked up for a week.

Ginga came back wearing flip flops and held a dog collar and leash in his hand, "Now hold still." He squatted down and buckled the collar around his neck.

Ryuga stayed still and took the chance to whiff more of his owner. He smelt of sweat and breakfast, _'He must've eaten before feeding me.'_

Ginga then hooked the leash and stood up, "There, we're good to go." He opened the glass door and it lead to a path through the backyard, "Time for a walk boy."

"A walk?"

The redhead began walking outside and Ryuga followed reluctantly. His flip flops crunched about on the country soil and grass.

Ryuga's knees and hands got dirty immediately as they walked. The sun shined down on his naked tan skin and made him feel warm.

Ginga looked up happily at the sky as he walked, "Perfect weather to take you on your walkies. It must've been cold in the basement. Plus you're starting to look pretty thin, wouldn't want you to lose those muscles."

Ryuga continued to pant and follow in silence. He had been weakened. After being starved, tortured, played with, and trapped; he didn't know how to respond to the outside world.

He looked around and saw birds in the sky, ladybugs drawling on the tall grass, and the farmers walking in distance.

Ryuga then halted, _'Farmers.._ _ **people**_ _!'_ he suddenly became embarrassed when he realized his situation.

"Hey, why'd you stop?" Ginga turned around smiling as if nothing was wrong, "We're still walking."

"B-But..I'm.."

"You're what?"

" **Naked**. What if they see me?" he mumbled. His cheeks had turned red and his body began to sweat.

"Oh you're right, there are people." Ginga got a devious idea. He waved and shouted loudly, "HEY GUUUUYS!"

Ryuga's heart raced fast and his beads of sweat only multiplied, _'What is he doing?!'_ he panicked.

The farmers stopped what they were doing to greet the boy, "Oh hey Ginga! Haven't seen you in a while, what have you been up to?"

"Training. Right now I'm walking this dog I found." He said cheerfully.

' _He thinks this is still a game.'_ Ryuga looked up at Ginga in horror, _'You realize if they see us like this a problem's going to start. Why would you do this?!'_

He gasped when he heard grass and twigs snapping. The farmers were moving closer to Ginga, "A dog? Ginga you know better than to leash wild animals, what if it bites?"

"Yeah, let **us** take it off your hands."

Ryuga's heart slowed and echoed loudly in his ears. His body froze and his erection went soft. He trembled in fear, _'No-!'_

"Hey, what are you workers doing?! Get back to the crops!" said the boss man. He waved for them to come back to the fields, "We need this grain ready by sundown, move it!"

They groaned in annoyance, "Uuugh, fiiine. Ginga you better release whatever you caught. For your own safety." Their footsteps walked further and further away.

The redhead grinned, "That's okay, I trained it not to bite. Let's go." He tugged on the leash for Ryuga to follow.

His heartbeat instantly went back to normal and he slowly resumed following the boy. He panted and released his mouth was dry.

He had to ask, "Why'd you do that? What if we'd been caught?"

"What's this 'we' talk?" he smirked, "All I have to do is drop your leash and say I found you out here like this. No one will ever believe **I** did this." He chuckled.

Ryuga was hurt a bit. Ginga still hated his guts, as usual.

"But you're to blame too. I can't believe you walked out the house like this without questioning anything! So hilarious!" the redhead laughed.

He grumbled and continued following his captor. He suddenly realized that once the adrenaline wore off he had to pee. He still had a gut full of water from breakfast since he didn't eat.

His skin and privates grew sweaty from holding it in so long and he needed release bad. His body slowed down until he stopped.

Ginga stopped too, "What's wrong now?"

"I can't..go on anymore."

"And why not? You're not even injured anymore." He pouted.

"..I can't..because.." he blushed, "I have to pee."

The redhead blinked, "..well, **duh**. Just go out here."

Ryuga looked up at him in disbelief, "..what?"

"You're not a person anymore. You're my pet, the **world** is your bathroom." He got an idea and tugged hard on the leash, "Now come."

Ryuga groaned and followed. The tightness of the collar around his neck only made him want to pee even more for some reason.

Ginga dragged him over to a tree, "Okay. Go."

Ryuga stared at the tree and then back at the boy, "Huh?"

"Pee. Go ahead."

"I can't just.. just.." he didn't want to say it. He hadn't used it outside before and he didn't want to start now.

"You don't really have a choice. We're too far from my house for you to use the toilet." Ginga explained, "Either you go now, or wait until someone sees you like this."

Ryuga felt himself leak a bit and he cringed, "Nnhh!"

He then smirked, "Unless.. did you **want** someone to see you?"

He flinched and his hips quivered as he felt wet, "N-No!"

"Are you sure? You're making a naughty face right now."

His cheeks blushed redder, _'If someone saw me.. they'd find out I'm a pervert. They'd call me scum and I'd be punished.'_ Just the thought of the abuse turned him on for some reason.

"You excited?"

"I'm..I'm.." he couldn't focus.

"Tell you what," Ginga smiled down at him pitifully, " **I'll** watch you."

"Eh?"

"I'll watch you pee, every movement you make. Now, go." He stared.

His cold brown eyes fixated on Ryuga's body. The emperor felt as if he were hypnotized as he stared back into them.

His entrance quivered again as he felt groped all over his body, "H-How?"

"I think you already know." He smirked and said slowly, "Lift your leg up like a dog and go."

Ryuga's body trembled but slowly reacted. He hesitantly lifted his right leg until his knee was in the air. His hips positioned closer to the tree and he felt his urine build up.

He panted, _'There's no way, I'm going to do this. I'm going to..urinate outside. I'm going to pee..while Ginga's watching.'_ He slowly and fearfully looked up and his eyes met with Ginga's.

They stared seductively as if demanding the show to start.

He flinched, "Nnnaaaa.." instantly his urine came out and showered upon the tree trunk. It pattered about, _'N-Nooo..stop coming out! Why can't I hold it?!'_ he felt humiliated. He couldn't stop himself like an infant.

Ginga continued to stare and watch as Ryuga humiliated himself.

His heart raced and his golden shower only seemed to come out faster the more Ginga watched him. His penis twitched and made a mess of the tree as he squirted.

He looked away but Ginga grabbed his chin, "Don't you dare look away, not when it feels this good. How is it?"

Ryuga drooled some as his lips parted, he didn't notice how watery his mouth had gotten. His peeing finally ceased but the cold stare of Ginga made his body shiver with orgasm.

"I-It feels..aaaahh soo good." He managed to slur. His eyes were dizzy with lust and his clamped nipples were still hard.

"Heh, you pervert." He scoffed and petted Ryuga's hair.

He put his leg down and nuzzled into Ginga's hand, "More..pet me more."

He used one hand to pet his chin and the other to pet his hair, "Good boy, good boy.." he smirked to himself, _'He's ready.'_

 **Day 9**

Ginga was in the basement playing with Ryuga. He had a squeaky toy bone in his hand.

"Alright boy, sit, siiit~" he tauntingly held the bone above Ryuga's nose.

Ryuga squatted with his legs spread and he balled fists to his chest like a dog. His nose titled back to touch the bone. He panted and drooled as he felt the vibrator still going on his butt.

"Goooood boy! Now beg, c'mon beg!" he raised the bone higher.

Ryuga merely hopped a bit making his erection bounce a bit along with the clamps still on his nipples. He let out small moans as his nipples were squeezed tighter.

Ginga chuckled, "You're doing so well! Alright now, hand, shake." He squatted down and got out his right hand.

Ryuga placed his right hand on top of Ginga's.

"Good!" he twirled the bone around, "Now roll over!"

Ryuga got on his back and rolled over until he was back on his back again with his legs spread and fists in the air.

"Good boy, you deserve a reward!" Ginga poked and teased the vibrator still in his ass.

"Hhaaahhh! AAAHH!"

He thrusted it in and out and got small moans from his pet, "You like that, don't you?" he cooed.

Ryuga moaned louder in response, "AAAahh! M-More, please, more!" his erection was still tied and twitched about.

Ginga poked his erection, "You've held it in for a whole week, look how big you've grown." It had swelled up and looked like it would explode at any second, "But I can tell this vibrator isn't enough for you anymore." He stopped touching Ryuga and got the ball gag.

He whimpered at how Ginga wasn't touching him anymore. He had become so submissive and wanted Ginga's touch, his attention, even the littlest affection made him happy.

"Open your mouth." He ordered as he got on top of him.

Ryuga obeyed and lifted his head a bit as Ginga strapped the ball gag with holes into his mouth. It secured around his head with a click and his drool began sliding through its tiny holes.

"Okay, now hold your legs."

Ryuga held the back of his legs, bringing his spread knees to his chest.

Ginga grabbed the vibrator, "Good boooy, now hold yourself steady." He slowly pulled out causing Ryuga to let out muffled whimpers and moans.

"mmmff..mmmnnhh!"

With a popping noise the vibrator was out leaving his gaping wet entrance empty. Ginga cut it off and placed it in the case with the others.

"You've been such a good boy all week and as promised, you're going to get a big reward. So I got you the best toy ever." He began unsnapping his short shorts and sliding them off.

Ryuga flinched when he saw the bulge in Ginga's tighty-whities. Fear and dread filled his body.

He slid his underwear off and tossed them somewhere. His monster penis stood up high and freaked Ryuga out, as usual. He scooted back some and wanted to make a run for it.

"Why do you look so scared? I know you've been waiting to try this."

Ryuga whimpered through the gag and began flailing around.

Ginga held his legs down and spread, "Don't you run from me. I've been making you feel good all week, now it's time to return the favor." He licked his lips, "The best reward ever, taking your virginity."

Ryuga stared wide-eyed and tears weld up in his eyes as Ginga's tip pressed against his hole. His hard-on slowly slipped through and Ryuga's eyes grew wider in horror as it went deeper and deeper.

"Mmmhh-mmm-mm!" he shook his head side to side begging Ginga to pull out.

"This is your punishment Ryuga, for everything you ever took from me. Now I'm taking something from you." He pulled out some and slammed back in, "SO TAKE REPSONSIBLITY!"

"Mmmmmhhh!" his chest bucked and his tears flowed from his eyes.

"A-Amazing..it feels so hot inside you. I've already gotten bored of your mouth, so I'll play with this today." He began thrusting away.

Ryuga twitched in pleasure and agony as he was penetrated, _'It hurts like hell! Why's he so damn big! He's going to break my ass at this rate!'_ he panicked, "Mmm-mmmm!"

He glared angrily at Ginga, "There's that feisty look in your eyes, aaahh, hadn't seen it, nnh, in a while!" he moaned as his hips continued to thrust down into Ryuga's hole.

He began moving his arms and his hands aimed at Ginga's neck, "Mmmhh!" he growled.

"Ah-ah-ah~ That's a no-no~" he grabbed both the clamps on Ryuga's nipples making him freeze.

"Mmmff!" he moaned and his body twitched in reaction. He yanked the clips off in a single swipe making Ryuga fall back on the floor in pain, "AAAhhmmff!"

He toyed with the nipples in his hands as he thrusted. He tugged and twirled the hard buds, "Wow, aahh, look how big they got! I bet this feels good, huh." He taunted.

Ryuga shivered as his pointy nipples were tugged upon and pinched by Ginga's nails, "Mmmff! Mmm!" he drooled some and his erection reacted in response.

The redhead pinned one of Ryuga's legs down and got closer so he could suckle on it, "Mm, mfff.." he moaned and bit on the nipple as he massaged Ryuga's other pec.

The older one felt putty in Ginga's hands and felt like he was melting, _'He's sucking on me like a baby, dammit, I should hate this! But I want him to touch me more!'_ his eyes became lust-filled as Ginga did whatever he wanted.

He twirled his tongue on the nipple, lapping up his bite-mark, "Done throwing a tantrum already? Looks like I'll have to keep training you. Got to make sure you never go against me again."

He thrusted harder and made sure his cock teased Ryuga's wall.

His entrance squeezed onto the redhead and his moans became louder through the ball gag, "Aahh! Mmm! Aah!" he cringed as he was still unable to cum.

"Good boy, I'll keep pounding into you until there's nothing left."

His eyes rolled to the back of his head as Ginga continued to thrust into him. All the toys that had been in him loosened him up and made his insides super sensitive.

His muscles spasmed about the more Ginga brushed against them.

"Hm?" he looked down noticing Ryuga's erection dripping and twitching about, "No wonder you're cranky, you still have **this** on you." He grabbed the tie and it slowly became undone.

' _No, no , no, don't-!'_ Ryuga felt his body begin to unwind even further.

The tie completely came off freeing his swollen erection, "Now cum like a good boy~"

When Ginga's hips thrusted in his erection immediately began releasing itself, "OOOOHH!" tears streamed down his cheeks as his cum splattered onto his abs and chest.

"Aahhaa! You got tighter! My hips feel like they're melting!" Ginga thrusted faster. His little cheeks grew red and his body got sweaty the more he moved.

Ryuga drooled and moaned as he was at Ginga's mercy. He entrance was constantly thrusted into, his body couldn't fight back, and it felt incredibly good to finally get release.

' _Dammit I can't stop him at all! I'm an emperor, yet I'm moaning like a woman! My legs keep spreading wider! More, more!'_ He lied on his side and let Ginga place his leg on his shoulder.

He could feel his little pants on his knees as he slipped deeper into him.

"Ssshoo dee! I can't get enough of thisshh!" he moaned, "You're squeezing me so hard." His tight entrance suckled upon Ginga's hard erection making him go deeper.

Ryuga moaned louder as he came again onto the floor, "AAH! MM! MM! GOOHH! OOH!" saliva dribbled down his chin and his milky essence continued to shoot out onto the floor.

"I had no idea you're butt could feel this good.. Aaahh! You're crushing me the more you cum!" he looked at Ryuga's cock still cumming out of control, "That naughty thing is still gushing, how does it feel cumming from just your ass Ryuga?" he taunted.

He continued to moan and drool, _'It feels horrible! I hate being this powerless but you made me this way! It's all you're fault I became like this!'_ he swore.

Ginga let out cute moans and his thrusting seemed to increase, "Nnnnnot gooood, cumming! Aaahhh!" he moaned loudly as he released himself inside Ryuga.

The dragon emperor's hip bucked and he felt like he couldn't go on anymore. His entrance overfilled with Ginga's cum and it leaked onto the floor.

The redhead pulled out and sat on his bottom, "Hhaa..wooow, I've never felt this good before. How was it for you?"

"Mmm..mmmhhh..ooohh.." he mumbled through his gag. He rolled onto his stomach in exhaustion.

"Oh, right. Must be hard to breathe with that thing." Ginga got on top of Ryuga's back and in undid the ball gag.

The ball spit out of his mouth and clattered onto the floor. Ryuga panted loudly, "Hhaahh.. ahhaah.. you fucking psychopath. Are you happy now?" he growled.

"Heh, a little."

"You're done now, right? So," he began picking himself up to get away from Ginga.

The redhead grabbed his hips, "Who said anything about being done?" his reawakened cock rubbed against his wet entrance.

"But you.. came already." He froze in fear as he felt that big thing press against him. He trembled, _'No, if he puts that back in me I won't last!'_

Ginga humped against him excitedly, "That felt way too good to just stop there. I want to play with you all night." He licked his lips.

"N-No, it'll hurt! Stop!" Ryuga tried to get away but Ginga had already thrusted in, "AAAAHHHA!"

His hips began moving again and he let out cute moans, "Hhaah! Aah, yes, that's it! Squeeze me more!" he felt his cock get massaged all over by his walls again and Ryuga's erection twitching.

"AHH! AH! AAHH! N-NO! AAAHH, STOP!" He could do nothing but moan as Ginga raped him. His hard nipples pressed against the cold floor and his cock was still sensitive from cumming several times the last round.

"For someone, nn, complaining, you sound like you're enjoying it to me." He giggled and continued thrusting.

His body jerked and continued to be used as a toy for Ginga's pleasure. Then suddenly, Ginga's cock hit him deep in his prostate.

His body bucked against the floor, "AAAAHHH! AAAHH! OOOH, N-NOOAAAAHH, GINGA! W-WAIT! AAAAHH! AAHH!"

"NNngh, that was a good one!" he drooled some, "You squeezed me tighter when I hit you there, nnnhh!" he thrusted towards his sweet spot.

Ryuga cried out louder and he drooled on the floor. His dragon lust filled eyes rolled to the back of his head as Ginga took him from the back.

"KKKUUAAAAAA! AAAAHH! AAHH!" He cried in ecstasy as his erection shot out more cum onto the floor.

The redhead reached around him and grabbed hold of it, "Aah, you're cumming again? Just how much do you have left, huuuh?" he stroked and massaged it.

Ryuga let out a pained and pleasured filled cry as he felt Ginga's small hands twist and massage his cock like a toy.

"Ooh, more's gushing out!" he teased, "Who knows? Maybe I'll let you put this in me if you're good."

His body flinched and as his wet cock shot out more. Ginga chuckled and moaned as he was squeezed again.

"Hah, you imagined it! AAhh! Pervert!"

"AAAAHH! PL-PLEASE LET GO! AAAAHH, OOHH, L-LET GO! I CANT TAKE IIIITT!" he drooled and moaned.

Ginga sped up his thrusting, "Nope~ We're not stopping until I'm satisfied. Haahh, hhaahh.."

His cock slipped deeper into Ryuga's sweet spot over and over again. Each thrust felt hot and slippery. So much kept hitting against the right places sending shivers throughout his body.

' _Not just my ass, my whole body's changing. I want him to play with my nipples more, tug on my cock more, I want to be fucked by him more!'_ he thought erotically as he felt like fainting.

His hips even began moving on their won smacking back against Ginga's thrusts.

"Hyaaahh! S-So perverted! Aaahh! You're hips are shaking so muuuch!" he moaned as he felt his cock get engulfed over and over.

Ryuga panted against the floor like a bitch in heat as he couldn't stop shaking his hips.

"I knew it! Nnaahh! The truth is you really love cock, right Ryuga?"

His hips kept shaking but his pride was still there, "NOO, THAT CAN'T-! NNNN-NO WAY! AAHH!"

"Hmph!" he pouted and ordered, "Heel!"

His hips froze, "Haaa.. hhaaahh..hhaah, huh?"

Ginga slowly pulled out of him until he was all the way out.

Ryuga felt dread at the lost, _'Why'd he stop? Put it back in!'_ he rolled himself over to face Ginga.

The redhead stared down at him with cold eyes, "Oh, so you don't like it. Well, then it's over."

"Huh? But you-"

"I already got what I wanted from you. Torturing you **was** fun but if you're just going to be in denial the whole time, then it's annoying." Ginga was still hard, his dripping cock made Ryuga's mouth water.

' _Hurry up and put that thing back inside me! We're not really stopping..are we?'_ he stared at Ginga with pleading eyes.

The redhead ignored them, "Maybe I picked the wrong person to mess with. Maybe I should've done this with Tsubasa or Hyoma." He then smirked, "Or better yet Kyoya! Yeah, I'll call him and see if he's interested of being my toy."

Fear crept into Ryuga's heart. Just the thought of Ginga dumping him to do these things with someone else made him nausea.

The redhead began turning away and looking at the steps.

"NO, WAIT!" his voice finally came out.

The redhead looked back down at his pitiful pet. Tears streamed down his cheeks and his eyes looked so weak.

"Don't..go.."

"Why not? You obviously don't like this, and taming you is a lot of work. I already avenged my father, what else is there you can give me?"

Ryuga spread his legs and begged, "Th-This, I can give you this.." he whimpered.

"What **'this?'** " he taunted, wanting Ryuga to be precise.

"My chest, my cock, my hole, my everything! Me! Please use them all! Make me your plaything! Please only use me!" he begged.

Ginga felt himself get happy inside at the way Ryuga begged him. He had prepped him for this moment. He had tortured Ryuga to the point where he couldn't live a normal life anymore without his torture.

"So you can **actually** be cute, Ryuga." He got between his legs and pressed his cock against his quivering hole, "Are you sure you want to be my plaything?"

"Yes! Please put it back in!" he held his legs to his chest as Ginga slowly slipped back into him.

"Nnn..nnhaaaaahh!" he moaned loudly as he felt engulfed by his heat, "I knew it, this slutty body of yours wouldn't last long. You love my cock, don't you boy?" he cooed.

"YES-YES! I DO! AAAH! PL-PLEASE KEEP MOVING! NNN..!" His eyes rolled back in delight.

His erection twitched in happiness and his entrance squeezed and tugged on Ginga's member.

Ginga made sure to pull and bite on Ryuga's nipples. His pet responded with pleasure-filled moans and even more orgasms.

"Mmhh! Nnaahh! You like the feel of it? You're squeezing me the more I do this!"

"I LOVE I-IIIT! KEEP GOING! AAH! AAAHHAA!"

"Hmm, Aaahh! Then let's make another deal. Since, haahh, you and I enjoy this so much why not keep doing this? Be my toy and I'll fuck you plenty in return." He offered.

It was like making a deal with the devil. He was going to be Ginga's slave for as long as Ginga wanted him to be.

"YES! D-DEAL! DEAL! ANYTHING! I'LL DO ANYTHING, S-SO PLEASE! THRUST INTO ME MORE! CUM INSIDE! MAKE ME FEEL GOOD!" he begged, 'I will do anything for this! I don't want anything but cock!'

"Good boy! Now roll over!" he ordered.

Ryuga did as such and supported himself on his elbows as Ginga thrusted in him from behind.

The moaning redhead panted, "Aahh! Raise your hips more! Tighten up!" he demanded.

Ryuga raised his hips and shook them like he did earlier. His tongue flapped about as he could Ginga going deeper into him, abusing his sweet spot.

"AAHH! THAT'S IT, GOOD BOY! YESSS!" he panted against Ryuga's back.

"OOAAAHH! OOHH! AAAHH! C-COCK! DEEP IN ME! HIPS, AAAHH, BREAKING! NNNAAHH! MORE!" His eyes rolled about as he went crazy with pleasure.

His ass felt stuffed and he couldn't stop cumming on the floor. Plus the sounds of Ginga's cute moans only turned him on more. He couldn't think of nothing but Ginga.

"Haahh, you're squeezing me a-againnnn! Nnhh! I can't stop thrustiiiing! Aaahhh! I can't hold back!"

"G-GINGA! AAAHH! GIINNGAA! AAAHH!" he moaned and clawed at the floor as his hips shook more.

"I can't take anymooore! I'm cumming! Aaaahh! I'm cumming!" he moaned loudly as he came deep inside his new toy.

Ryuga howled in pleasure as the floor of his cum shot out more onto the floor in orgasm. It didn't take long for a puddle to form as he released a whole week's worth.

He trembled as he still felt his cock releasing, _'I can't stop cumming from my ass! There's no way I'll ever feel this good again..'_ he thought as he no longer deserved to become an emperor.

Ginga panted against him, "Haa..hhaahh, that felt gooood." He kissed Ryuga's large back, "Once more.. I want to do it more. I want to keep playing with you until morning."

Ryuga collapsed onto the floor and let Ginga do whatever he wanted for the whole night. He was not an emperor anymore.

He enjoyed being hit, talked down to, tied up, treated like an animal, and now.. he was letting a boy rape him. He was no longer an emperor, that's for sure.

Ryuga was a toy.

"Haahaa.. more..more.." he begged between breaths against the cold wet floor.

 **Day 10**

Ryuga lied on the floor near the steps. Cum continued to pour out of his entrance after Ginga had played with him all night.

The basement door slowly opened around noon. The redhead came down the steps dressed in his normal attire of belts, jacket, jeans and scarf.

Ryuga slowly forced himself up off the floor when the light hit him.

Rather than carrying brunch to him Ginga had a bucket of soap and water. He placed the bucket next to Ryuga and tossed him a rag and big towel.

"Clean yourself up and meet me upstairs. Time for your last day." He ordered.

His pet stared off as his new master walked away up the stairs.

' _How can he be so calm after last night? After all of that..he's not planning to throw me away, is he?'_ Ryuga worried as he scrubbed himself clean and got the cum out of him.

After a good half hour he began walking on all fours up the steps. His eyes squinted at the light and the basement door closed behind him.

Ginga stood there holding some items, "Stand."

Ryuga did as he was told and got stood up straight. He then startled himself and turned around a bit, _'My ankles are okay. When did they heal?'_ He had gotten so used to being a dog that he didn't realize he could've escaped days ago.

"Now hold still." Ginga got on his knees and touched Ryuga's limp dick with his hands.

"Nn!"

He felt tight leather rap around his penis. Three small belts connected together locked around his member tightly. Ginga got out a small silver key and locked it.

"This is your chastity belt, never take it off. Don't cum unless I say so, got it?" he ordered.

Ryuga nodded and then flinched in pain as the belts refused to let him get hard.

Ginga then got out Ryuga's old vibrator. It was covered in lube, "No turn around."

Ryuga could see where this was going and swallowed hard. He turned around and let Ginga slowly insert it in him, "Nnaaahhh!" his penis twitched and chastity belt grew tighter as it constricted him.

"Keep this in you as much as possible. When it vibrates, I want you to come meet me immediately. Knowing you, I'm sure you'll always know my locations, stalker."

He blushed at how Ginga knew he'd go back to stalking him once he was free.

He turned back around while Ginga presented him with two black pieces of tape.

"What are these for?"

"To hold these down." He applied the pasties to Ryuga's nipples, "I don't want anyone else seeing your nipples. All that leather you wear makes it obvious." He scolded.

Ryuga stood still until Ginga was done. Once that was completed Ginga handed him his folded clothes, his brown boots, and gold bey gear.

Ryuga took them and got dressed awkwardly. He had gotten so used to being naked that clothes felt strange on him.

The redhead opened the back door and grabbed his green bag for training. Ryuga could tell he was leaving to meet up with his friends.

"Will this be the last time?" Ryuga asked as he strapped his boots on the back steps.

"Weren't you listening? I'll call you when I need you."

Ryuga stood up dressed in his usual emperor attire. It still felt as though he were naked. After what Ginga did to him, he'd never be the same.

He walked up to his owner, "I don't plan on letting you off the hook that easy, Ryuga. Since you took my dad from me, I'll take your pride from you until you're nothing." He stared up at him with hate-filled eyes, "Don't even think this is the last time."

Ryuga shivered and felt his body react. The bindings of the chastity belt and pasties hurt a lot but felt good too.

Ginga noticed Ryuga's erection forming already. He placed a finger on it, "Plus, I'm going to be training you on how to use this. If you're a good boy, I'll let you put this in me."

Ryuga swallowed hard and looked forward to his next meeting with his master.

Ginga smiled up him innocently, "You got that?"

His heart raced fast in his chest, "Yes."

 **Happy Halloween**

 **Trick** **: I leave this story as is and let you imagine what's going to happen next.**

 **or**

 **Treat** **: I'll give this story a proper ending (2 more chapters) by December, right after True Tears and Dirty Little Secret.**

 **Which do you want?**

 **-WonChan ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Training**

 **A RyugaxGinga and KyoyaxGinga Story. Don't like, then don't read! ENJOY!**

 **The following chapter contains: Bondage, S &M, violence, HARD YAOI**

 **This is a gory Halloween 2 chapter romance story between two males.** **READER BEWARE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

It had been a month since Ginga tortured and trained Ryuga. Battle Bladers was over, construction to the city was complete, and Ginga's father had returned.

At first, Ryuga thought that since Ryo was back, Ginga would let him go free, but that was far from it. Ginga still needed him for **other** purposes.

For now, Ginga was visiting his friends in the hospital. Hikaru, Tsubasa, and Kyoya took a lot of damage battling Ryuga so they had to get one final check-up before they could battle again.

"I seriously don't get why we're still here, I feel fine." Tsubasa shrugged on the hospital bed.

Hikaru hugged herself, "W-Well **I'm** not, I don't think I want to battle for a while. Not after what that **monster** did." Ryuga had traumatized her.

Kyoya huffed, "Well I'm over the whole thing, I didn't even lose to Ryuga, in the end he relied on the Dark Power of L-Drago to win. Hmph, coward."

Ginga sweatdropped at the bandages on Kyoya, "Uhh..maybe **you** should stay here longer."

He pinched Ginga's face, "Why aren't **you** even in bed here with us? You freakin beat the guy so how'd you heal like it was nothing?!"

"Owowowowowwww!"

Tsubasa and Hikaru chuckled at the two.

He rubbed his sore cheek, "I don't know, I just did." He then smiled, "But once you're good and healed I want to battle you Kyoya. We were so set on that when we got here but Ryuga going all demon on us got in the way of it."

Kyoya blushed a bit, "O-Obviously. Of course we're going to battle again! Just you wait until I beat you Ginga!"

He smiled and nodded.

"Yeesh, can you two battle **outside** the hospital, please!" Hikaru groaned.

Ginga turned to talk to Tsubasa while Kyoya eyed him.

He liked the boy's smile, the cheery look in his golden eyes, and the voice of someone who could do no wrong.

' _Ginga, he's so pure. Always shining so bright, it hurts almost._ ' Kyoya would go through any harsh training if it meant he could see Ginga again, _'I'm the only one who knows him this way and I'll do whatever it takes to protect him.'_

The redhead caught him staring, "Something wrong buddy?"

"Hn, nothing." He then toyed with his green hair, "Hey, after this Ginga, do you want to grab a burger with me-"

Just then, Ginga's phone vibrated in his back pocket. He got it out, "Sorry guys I have to go now." He waved bye and stepped out the room.

"Well **he** was in a hurry." Tsubasa blinked.

' _I didn't even know he owned a phone, we only talk on laptops. Why hasn't he told me his number yet?'_ Kyoya bit his thumbnail in frustration.

Hikaru shrugged, "Well the guy **did** just save the city from darkness, Ginga must be popular now." She giggled, "Probably even snagged a girlfriend-"

" **SHUT UP HIKARU**!" he blurted out.

She gasped and Tsubasa stared.

"Ginga's.. Ginga's not like that. He would've told me if that happened." He got up and stormed out of the room.

Hikaru and Tsubasa flinched when the door slammed loudly.

She looked worried, "D-Did I say something wrong?"

"When it comes to Ginga, that guy just doesn't know when to chill." Tsubasa rubbed his forehead.

Kyoya walked up the halls fast-paced, _'Hikaru, that bitch, Ginga isn't dirty like that. He wouldn't stoop so low as to just date anybody who looked his way. He's humble, sincere, and loves everyone equally!'_

Kyoya had been watching Ginga for almost a year now ever since they first met. He couldn't get him out of his head, his sole purpose in life was to train to be good enough for him.

' _One day Ginga will want someone by his side to battle him, to kiss him, to hold him.. and no one is good enough for that title but me.'_ He smirked to himself, _'Dating? Hah, that's the last thing on Ginga's mind. These_ _ **insect**_ _fans aren't good enough to be with him, unlike me.'_

He was a prideful lion confident in his looks, skills, and strengths. In his eyes, Ginga was the perfect angel and no one is good enough to capture him but Kyoya.

He then noticed Ginga's silk scarf in the corner of his eyes. The redhead was leaning against the wall on his phone.

Kyoya's tail practically wagged, _'Ginga!'_ he hid by a vending machine, _'I should get us drinks then we can go on a date for burgers.'_ He fished around his pocket for money.

Ginga's conversation echoed in the back of his head, "..yeah dad. I'm glad your back but.."

"I know you're glad, I'm glad too. That's why I think we should spend some quality time together. Want to go camping next week?"

"I don't know..if I want to.."

"You **love** camping! Remember that time with the bear and-"

"You stopped it with your **bare** hands." He cut him off, "I remember dad. I was 8. It was the same year you.." he didn't dare say 'died.'

Ryo's voice shook a bit over the phone, "Yeah.. Well, I'm here **now**. Call me back when you want to go. Okay?"

"Okay dad!" Ginga forced a cheery voice. He then hung up and his face revealed his true colors, _'Annoying old man.'_

Kyoya grabbed two drinks from the soda can machine, _'Good, they're done talking. Now's my chance.'_

"Ugh, why can't he understand I want nothing to do with him?! He makes me sick!" he cursed to himself.

Kyoya froze, _'That doesn't sound like Ginga's voice.'_ No, Ginga's voice was sweet and cheery, but this one was dark and pissed.

The redhead smacked his lips, "Talking to him puts a sour taste in my mouth. I need to relieve some stress." He began dialing another number and walked off.

Kyoya put the drinks down and began silently tailing Ginga out of the hospital.

The redhead was in the lobby signing out as someone on the line picked up. He instantly smiled, "Hey you~" he said flirtatiously.

The lion teen hid behind a plant and listened.

"You like the phone I got you?" a gruff voice said over the phone.

"Yeah, I think I'm getting the hang of the whole touch screen thing. I see you're still rich even after losing the company."

' _Rich? Company? Who bought Ginga a cellphone and why?'_ Kyoya squinted.

"I always manage my money right. You just let me know if you need anything. For you, I'd do anything."

"Anything?" Ginga nibbled on his finger playfully.

"Anything."

"Well..I definitely need something right now. Can we meet in the usual place?"

"Sure, I see a Motel right now. I'll go save us a room." The voice chuckled, "You feeling pent up again? You sound pissed."

"Yeah, same as usual." He blushed, "Think you can help me?"

"Of course."

"Great," Ginga began walking away from the front counter and out of the doors. Kyoya followed and his behind multiple objects, "do you still have that lock I put on you?"

"..y-yeah."

"You sound hurt, is it still painful?" Ginga's heart raced and his cheeks turn red as he teased the person on the other line.

' _Who is he talking to? What lock? How do you put a lock on someone?'_

The person panted on the phone, "..Yeah, it hurts. But today is the day..you promised."

"Oh, I see you remembered. I'll keep my promise, just be ready when I get there, like a good boy." he ordered.

' _Boy? So it is a guy! But why's Ginga talking to him like that?'_ Kyoya kept following.

The redhead tucked his phone away and grabbed his usual green bag and took off running. Kyoya followed his every move like usual.

The redhead didn't have clue a predator was following him, he was too focused on playing with his beloved doggie waiting for him in a motel room.

You see, even though Ryo was back, Ginga's hatred for Ryuga didn't go away. It simply shifted from Ryuga to his dad, Ryo.

When he found out his dad faked his death all these years, he felt more enraged than ever. Not to mention that he can't show his true face and emotions in front of his friends, not anyone for that matter.

No, Ginga Hagane must always be the perfect do-gooder that everyone wants him to be. Always smiling, being cute, and not having a negative attitude **ever**.

Being angry in silence made him pent up, and he needed to relieve that stress. In front of someone who wouldn't tell a soul, someone who no one would even believe. Someone.. like his beloved doggie.

Ginga stopped running when he reached the Motel between a bowling alley and closed store. He mumbled the numbers, "10..11..12! Room 12.." he walked up the sidewalk until he stood in front of the room.

Kyoya watched from across the street, _'Just what are you doing in the middle of nowhere?'_ he stalked.

He knocked on the door, "Open up, I came to play. Were you a good boy?"

Kyoya squinted when the door creaked open. He then tensed up at who opened it.

Ryuga.

He was naked on all fours. His mouth moved, "Yes, I was."

Ginga smirked and let the door close behind them.

It was only for a few seconds but Kyoya saw who it was. The last person he'd ever expect.

' _Why the hell is Ryuga talking to Ginga?! Why'd he buy him a phone? Why are they together? Are they together? But he was naked!'_ so many thoughts went through Kyoya's head. He panicked and felt some of his world crumble.

This all had to be a lie, Ginga is pure and Ryuga is evil. There's no way Ginga would have the slightest interest in the enemy.

Kyoya's feet moved on their own. He was outside their motel window peeking through the thin pink curtains. He could see bits of the rooms and silhouettes of the two males.

Ginga was sitting on the bed petting and ruffling Ryuga's hair. He sat on the floor on his knees hugging Ginga's waist.

"Good boy, good boy~ You were ready just like I told you to be."

Ryuga drooled a bit on Ginga's lap. His fingers massaging through his hair was pure bliss. Hearing his voice give him praise made his body shiver. How he wanted more.

"Thank you.. I missed you Ginga." he nuzzled.

"You know what.." he stopped petting so Ryuga would look up at him, "I missed you too."

Kyoya was weirded out beyond belief, _'Just what the hell is going on?! Why's Ryuga acting like a lovesick puppy? He's soiling Ginga's hands with his filth!'_

The redhead stood up, "Get on the bed and lay down." He began stripping his clothes off so he'd be naked with Ryuga.

Kyoya gulped. He couldn't see Ginga's body, but the shadow of him stripping was very erotic.

Ryuga lied back against some pillows and watched his master strip before him.

His skin, nipples, and privates were all being shown to him. Once naked, the redhead slowly climbed on top of Ryuga.

"You're so beautiful.." he murmured.

"I know, I know.. You tell me all the time." Ginga lied on top of him and nuzzled into his neck, "Now hold me and comfort me." He ordered.

Ryuga's arms wrapped around him and massaged Ginga's back lovingly. The redhead let out a sigh of relief and relaxed his body against Ryuga's.

He could feel Ryuga's tied up cock pressing between his thighs. He chuckled against his neck, "I can't believe you went a whole month without cumming. Guess I have to keep my promise, good boy." He kissed his tan skin.

"Nnn..thank you." He stroked Ginga's red hair, "Can you tell me why you were so pissed today?"

"Ugh..where do I begin? First I got a lecture from Madoka about being careful with my bey. Pegasis is gone now, can't she tell I'm in pain already? I don't need a damn lecture." He cursed, "Then I went to the hospital to visit the ones who battled you. God, they're so depressing to be around."

' _Is this seriously Ginga talking?'_ Kyoya had his ear against the glass still unable to believe this side of his pure angel.

"I wish they would just train more. I didn't even want to be there, my stupid dad made me go."

"Him again?"

"Yeah, that jerk's still acting like he's my father. What kind of dad **fakes** his death?! To make me stronger? Are you kidding me? Urrrgh..I can't believe I wasted so many years of my life trying to avenge him."

"I know..I know." He kissed Ginga's forehead, "What can I do to make it all better?" he waited for his master's orders.

The redhead rolled over to let Ryuga be on top, "Make me forget about it, today I want you to give me **everything**."

He kissed his cheek and licked his neck, "Whatever you want, I'll do it. Just say it." He rubbed Ginga's sides and his tan fingertips felt all on his skin.

This was their relationship now. Instead of Ginga lashing at Ryuga out of hate, it was now just stress relief. And Ryuga was more than happy to comply. He couldn't live without Ginga's touch anymore. So the two continued to meet up and play adult games together.

Little did they know that this time they were being watched.

"Haaa..!" Ginga let out another sigh as he closed his eyes, "Lick me more!"

Ryuga proceeded to trail down his chest with kisses. His soft lips knew where to press and how low to go. His tongue licked Ginga's nipple and his hands massaged his rib cage.

He nibbled on the bud and the redhead tugged at his silver hair for more.

"Haaa..lower.." he breathed.

Ryuga obeyed and licked towards Ginga's belly button and then kissed down to his crotch area. His breath heightened when Ryuga's mouth met his erection.

His tongue licked Ginga's tip, savoring his taste and scent. His nipples instantly became hard when he had the boy of his dreams in his mouth.

He moved his head in a bobbing motion and the redhead instantly became fully erect, "Haaa..Ryuga.." he let out a sigh.

His pet choked a little bit when he could feel Ginga's full member hit his throat, _'So big, as usual. But I can take it. I want to please Ginga even more.'_ He tightened his lips and sucked harder on his master.

The redhead clutched the blankets and moaned louder.

Kyoya felt his heart skip a beat when he heard it.

' _Why does that bastard Ryuga get to do those things to him?'_ he felt a little jealous, _'Why are you just lying there taking it Ginga? He's dirtying you!'_

Ginga suddenly reached out and tugged on Ryuga's hair, "Nnnhh..th-that's enough.."

His yellow eyes looked up at his master waiting for his next orders.

The redhead enjoyed the sight of Ryuga's face full of arousal and his mouth full of his member. He wasn't the same arrogant emperor anymore, he was Ginga's loyal pet.

Ginga blushed, "Do the usual..since you're topping today."

Ryuga slowly took Ginga's erection out of his mouth, "Haaa..understood."

Kyoya gulped at the sight of Ginga's hard cock, _'That's Ginga's..! Why's it so big?'_ he felt himself get hard in his tan pants.

Ryuga raised Ginga's hips enough to see his entrance. His thumbs spread his little pink hole. His tan cheeks turned red in arousal. He was looking forward to deflowering him today.

The redhead could tell what he was thinking and got a little pissed, "You'd better be gentle with me. I'll punish you if it hurts."

"Yes.. I'll do my best to pleasure you." His wet tongue licked and thrusted into Ginga's hole.

"Mmmnnn!" Ginga squirmed uncomfortably, _'I know the deal was that if he didn't cum for a month I'd let him put it in, but it still feels wrong.'_

The redhead still held hostile feelings toward Ryuga, they were enemies not too long ago. Plus this was Ginga's first time bottoming.

Ryuga's tongue flicked around inside hitting Ginga's favorite places.

"Oooo! NNhhh.." Ginga's body jolted and squirmed about the more Ryuga licked and massaged around in him. His golden eyes teared up a bit, "Hhaaa..hhaaa.."

' _He seems to like it but he also seems to be holding back. I'll try the other thing he likes too.'_ Ryuga pulled his tongue out.

Ginga growled at him for stopping, "Hey!"

"You looked like you were struggling so I'd thought..I'd do **that**." He sucked on two of his fingers.

"Oh.. **that**." his face grew redder, "Go ahead.." he mumbled.

' _He's so fucking cute, I'll make you feel real good Ginga.'_ Ryuga pulled his wet fingers out of his mouth and thrusted them into him.

Ginga's hips bucked some in response. He uttered a moan when Ryuga proceeded to massage his prostate.

"Haaah..aahahh.." he couldn't stop himself from letting out cute noises. Ryuga's fingers felt so big to him and the way they loosened him up felt amazing.

He had Ryuga prepping him like this for weeks as a reward for always listening. Now his entrance was soft and wet to Ryuga's touch.

His fingers massaged around and occasionally twisted about earning more delicious moans from his master.

By instinct, Ginga's legs spread wider and his hips shook some, "Aaahh! Hhaa, Ryugaaa!"

' _He wants it, I'm so happy! He wants it!'_ Ryuga licked his master's erection with joy, he wanted to pleasure his beloved more.

Ginga cried out louder and his golden eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head. Drool slowly formed on his lower lip, "Use..more fingers.." he managed to say between moans.

Ryuga mumbled a 'yes' as he gave Ginga head while inserting a third finger.

Kyoya started panting against the glass window, _'I can't stop watching them.. I've never seen Ginga look so erotic.'_ The bulge in his tan pants grew bigger and even got damp from watching.

The redhead moaned louder and his erection twitched about in Ryuga's mouth, _'He's close.'_ He thrusted his fingers faster and suckled harder.

"R-Ryuga..cumming!" His hips bucked into Ryuga's mouth and his cum splashed about.

His pet groaned in pleasure and gulped it down lovingly. He pulled out his soaking wet fingers and got Ginga out of his mouth.

The redhead panted in exhaustion underneath him, "How was it?"

"It felt really..good." he managed to say as his chest rose up and down to catch his breath.

Ryuga nuzzled against him and Ginga ruffled his hair and pet him. The binding on his cock hurt a lot after watching Ginga show an erotic display.

The redhead made his pet lie on the bed while he got the key, "I think you've earned this. Ready boy?"

Ryuga nodded and lied on his back patiently. Ginga sat on top of him picking the lock to Ryuga's chastity belt. With a small click, the belt that chained him for a month, was finally off.

Ginga tossed it on the floor somewhere and Ryuga's throbbing cock stood tall, _'Was he always this big?!'_ Ginga was starting to get cold feet.

"Haa..hhaaa.. i-is it okay to start now?" Ryuga swallowed hard trying not to cum right then and there. The air felt so good on his sensitive member.

Ginga enjoyed seeing his whimpering face, it made his nervousness go away, "Yeah, you've been a very good boy. I'll put it in myself first."

Ginga lined his hips with Ryuga's tip. Both were lubricated enough but Ginga still hesitated, _'Am I doing this right? How do I get it to go in?'_

He could notice his master's struggle, "Here, let me help." His larger hands grabbed Ginga's ass and spread his entrance more.

Ginga let out a whimper as he could feel the tip slowly slide in, "I g-got it now. Almost..Nnnhh!" he slammed his hips down immediately wanting to get it over with.

Ryuga's eyes went wide when the whole thing went inside Ginga. His whole body felt like it was struck by lightning and it triggered every sensitive part of his body.

"RAAAAAAHHHHhhh!" he howled in pleasure as he came inside the redhead.

Ginga winced in pain and pleasure as Ryuga came inside him, _'He's releasing too much! Why'd he cum so fast?!'_ Ginga trembled and felt himself start drooling.

Ryuga's grip on Ginga felt like jell-o and instantly let go. His body shivered as his orgasm ceased, "Haa.. haaa.. Haaa.. I'm sorryy..aahh, so sorry." Tears fell from his dragon eyes.

The redhead just stared, "I didn't tell you to cum yet. We just started." He scolded.

Ryuga rubbed his eyes, "I know, I know.. I tried holding it in the best I could, but it felt so good inside you, I just lost it. I've wanted this so much since I first saw you and it just made me.." he covered his face with his arms.

Ginga knew what he meant. He was glad to see Ryuga in this state, it made him at ease to know that this was Ryuga's first time too.

"I guess..I'll forgive you. This does still hurt though. Nnhh!" he winced as he tried moving his hips up. His blood mixed with Ryuga's cum, "Oww.."

"I'm sorry.."

"You better be, you swelled up too much, my butt hurts." He knew it wasn't really Ryuga's fault, but he wanted to take his pain out on someone, "Take it out." He ordered.

Ryuga felt shame for disappointing him. He did as he was told and lifted Ginga's hips up so he could pull out.

Ginga sighed in relief when the whole thing was out. He lied next to Ryuga on his stomach.

"Sorry, I didn't do good enough." He shifted to go get some tissues, but Ginga grabbed his arms.

"Where are you going? We're not stopping!"

"But you just made me pull out."

"I only said we're starting over. This time you put it in me yourself." He blushed and looked away, "I was stuck earlier..and I couldn't move my hips since you were..bigger than I thought." He grumbled. He felt embarrassed.

Ryuga brightened up a bit and nodded, _'So cute, I won't hurt you Ginga. I promise.'_ He swallowed hard and got on top of Ginga.

He marveled at the smaller boy's smooth back and round butt. His toes were curled in nervousness and he could see Ginga's ears turn red.

He spread Ginga's entrance again and lined the tip up to it, "Let me know if it hurts."

Ryuga slowly went into his master bit by bit until the whole thing was in. Ginga was underneath him hugging a pillow against his face.

Once he was all the way in, he panted against Ginga's ear, "It's all the way in Ginga, does it hurt?"

He flinched at how close Ryuga's voice was, "U-Um..no. I'm fine."

"What do you want me to do now? Just say it and I'll do it." He whispered.

The redhead said nothing at first but then he turned his head to face Ryuga, "..you can.. you can do whatever you want to me, but if I say 'stop' then you have to stop. Got it?"

The order echoed throughout his mind and his body instantly reacted to it, "Got it."

His hands grabbed Ginga's hips and lifted his lower body off the bed, _'What's he doing?'_ Ginga felt a little scared at the sudden grab.

Ryuga pulled out a bit and slammed back in, "WAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" he uttered a moan loudly throughout the room. He grabbed his pillow and buried his face in it.

"So good, I've wanted to fuck you for so long Ginga!" his hips moved at a rapid pace nonstop.

Multiple slapping noises echoed throughout the room as he pounded away into Ginga's ass.

The redhead drooled on his pillow the more Ryuga moved. His erection twitched and bounced about.

"Mmmn, mmhh, mmnn!" his moans muffled. His golden eyes rolled to the back of his head the more Ryuga's cock filled his ass.

"We did a good job loosening you up, nnh, I bet it doesn't hurt anymore, does it?" he kept thrusting away into Ginga.

The redhead tightened up as he came hard on the bed spread, "MMMMNNN!" He clawed into his pillow as he came from nothing but his ass, _'I can't stop myself at all! I can't believe how good this feels!'_

Ryuga gasped at the sudden tightness and came inside the redhead again. Ginga groaned at how his stomach was starting to bulge.

"I'm so happy, I was able to make you cum! I'll make you feel more and more pleasure Ginga!"

Kyoya watched from outside as Ryuga continued to fuck Ginga from behind like a dog in heat. He instantly unzipped his tan pants to free his erection.

His breathing heightened as his eyes stayed glued on the two, _'They're really going at it in there. I have to cum just once and I'll leave.'_ He swore.

He began stroking his member as he watched the two.

Ginga continued to moan into his pillow as he felt Ryuga cum inside him again. Ryuga licked his lips at how Ginga was trying to endure it all.

"Let's spice things up." He pulled out and rolled Ginga over onto his back.

The redhead's eyes were wet with tears and his soft lips were coated with drool. His breathing was ragged and his hair was all over the place.

Ryuga felt shivers from seeing Ginga all messed up, "You look amazing."

"You're..hhaa.. you're just making fun of me." He managed to breath out.

His body trembled as his stomach got flat again. Ryuga's cum poured out of him onto the bed.

"No, I mean it. You look so beautiful. You've always seen my face twisted in pleasure, now it's my turn to see yours. So no more hiding behind a pillow." His newly hard cock rubbed against Ginga's wet hole.

"Hwaaaa!" Ginga shivered at his hard member teasing his hole.

Ryuga moaned and chuckled as he felt his hole suckling away at his tip, "I especially love how much you want me right now. I'm glad I'm not the only one. I want to hurry and get back inside you too."

He grabbed his cock and began purposely massaging it against Ginga's hole. The redhead stared down at his teasing, "Hurry up, put it back in!" he grumbled.

"I am, I just wanted to try teasing you for once. Your hips won't stop shaking." He smirked and began thrusting back inside.

Ginga grabbed both sides of his pillow and howled a moan, "AAAAAHHhahha!"

Ryuga began thrusting down into Ginga's entrance and gave his sweet spot plenty of dick kisses.

The redhead moaned uncontrollably underneath him. His own moans made Ginga feel nervous and want to hide. He didn't like not being in charge, but his ass felt so good.

"I love fucking your cute little hole, you're sucking me back inside every time I try to pull out. I love you so much Ginga!" he moved his hips faster.

"Hiihhh..hiiihhh..nnhhaaaaahh!" Ginga cringed and moaned at the acceleration. His erection reawakened and flopped about as Ryuga moved.

"I want to be your everything, and I want you to be mine." He grabbed Ginga's erection and began stroking it to match his fast thrusts.

Ginga's hips bucked and his moans squeaked higher, "What're you doing?! Nooo! I just came!" his head tossed side-to-side as Ryuga stroked him off.

"But you get so much tighter when I touch it. I want us both to feel good together." He panted.

Ginga began sobbing underneath him as his weak points were repeatedly hit. His body felt like it was on fire and there was nowhere to run from it.

"Aaahh! AAAHH! AAAHH!" Ginga's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his nails dug hard into the sides of his pillow.

"More! More! I want you to lose your mind more! You drive me crazy everyday just hearing you or being touched by you, I want you to feel what I feel every time I look at you Ginga! So cum!"

Ginga let out a loud moan and his chest bucked high into the air as he squirted, "HAAAAAAAAAAHHHHAA!"

Ryuga groaned as he came inside while Ginga squirted out clear fluid onto himself, "Haaa.. hhaahh..haaa.. Was that your first orgasm?" he licked his fingers.

Ginga's grip got loose and he felt sensitive all over. His skin shivered and he couldn't keep still after squirting like that, "W-What was that?" it got on his chest and face.

Ryuga lent down and licked Ginga's face clean, "I'm so happy your first orgasm was with me. Am I scaring you?"

"Nnnhh!" Ginga trmebled at his tongue.

"I can't hold myself back at all. Ever since you unlocked the belt, I feel like fucking you nonstop. Plus that order you gave me keeps making me hard every time I think about it." Ryuga finished licking him clean, "But the fact that you haven't said 'stop' at all means you like this, right?" he smiled.

Ginga turned redder, "..so what? It just doesn't hurt, that's all."

"I don't know why you have to put up such a cold front when you're with me. We're so much alike." He looked Ginga in the eye, "We both love giving it and taking it hard." He kissed Ginga on the lips.

' _That's the first time we kissed!'_ The shocked redhead flinched, "W-Wait!"

"I want you to enjoy this Ginga. Don't hold back your desires. If you want me to fuck you harder just say it. I'm all yours, I want you to use me however you like. I want to see all your slutty expressions the same way you saw mine." His yellow eyes were full of longing for his master's praise.

Ginga's lips pouted struggling to form words, "I want..to be kissed more. And I want you to keep doing me..harder and rougher."

Ryuga immediately began deep kissing Ginga. His tongue massaged against the redhead's rapidly and he let Ginga nibble and bite on his lip as he resumed thrusting.

He felt Ginga's legs wrap around his waist which made him go deeper, "Mmmnn, Ginga, Ginga!" he moaned his master's name.

Kyoya was still outside stroking away at his erection. He had already came several times from watching them but he felt like he was in a trance, _'Ginga really seems to be enjoying that, does having something that big inside you really feel good?'_

Ryuga rolled over moving Ginga on top of him, "Mmnnaaahh! Wh-What're you doing?" he felt Ryuga pull out.

He grabbed Ginga's hips and easily lifted his body up, "Well you can't move your hips at all right now, so let me do it." He lowered Ginga's hips back down on his hard-on.

"HAAAAHH!" He cried out upon impact.

Ryuga began moving Ginga's hips up and down on his hard cock at a fast pace, "God, your hole feels so good Ginga. I'll fill you up good today."

The redhead rested his hands on Ryuga's chest as his ass was used as a fuck-toy, "Aahh, aahha, ahh! Aahh! Th-This feels so good! Aaahh!"

Ryuga enjoyed watching Ginga's expressions as he moved his hips to his desired pace, _'Ginga! Ginga! Ginga! Ginga!'_ he only had eyes for his master.

Kyoya came outside on the bricks of the motel as he watched, "Haaa..haaa.. How can they still keep going. I'm starting to feel dizzy." He sat down on the sidewalk to catch his breath.

He breathed hard and still couldn't believe what he saw. He felt aroused, jealous, and now disgusted.

He looked down at his sticky hands, ' _What am I doing out here jerking off in public? They're turning me into a pervert.'_ He got a handkerchief out of his pocket and cleaned himself up.

He stood up and got out his cellphone. He could hear the two still going wild inside the motel room.

' _That's not really Ginga in there, I bet this was all Ryuga's doing. Ryuga probably tricked him into acting like this. But don't worry Ginga, I'll be the one to save you.'_ He aimed his phone at the bottom of the curtain window that allowed him to peep on them.

He took a few snapshots of them doing it as evidence.

Ryuga sped up Ginga's hips, "I've n-never been this turned on before! R-Ryugaa! Nnhhhhaa!"

"Me too, I'm almost there Ginga!" he squeezed his ass, "Aaahh!"

Ginga's body jerked as he came on Ryuga's abs. His entrance overflowed with his pet's cum, "Haa..haaa.. haaa.. Okay, **stop**. Now." He ordered

"Yeah, I feel a little tired now." Ryuga panted as Ginga rested on his chest. He then noticed something flickering in the window, "Hm?" he sat up.

Kyoya tucked his phone away and fled, _'Those two are messed up.'_ His heart raced as he thought about what he did, _'I can't believe I did that while watching them. They're like animals in heat in there.'_ He walked off.

Ginga yawned, "Something wrong Ryuga?"

Ryuga lied back down, "No, it's nothing."

"Come take a nap with me. Mmnnn.." he nuzzled next to his pet.

"Okay."

 **The Next Day. . .**

Ginga felt great after relieving stress yesterday. He stretched his arms in the air as he walked to B-Pit.

' _Man, my butt sure was sore last night but now I feel amazing! Ryuga's technique wasn't that bad. Maybe I should I film us doing it next time?'_ he grinned to himself as he entered the store.

"Hey Ginga!" Madoka waved from behind the counter.

"Hey Madoka!"

"Wow, you look like you're glowing, did something good happen?"

He rubbed the back of his head, "Hehe, nah, just happy is all."

"Hmph, yeah I **bet** you are." Said a voice.

Ginga looked to the side and saw Kyoya leaning against the wall, "Oh h-hey buddy.."

His blue eyes glared angrily at the redhead. Ginga felt a little creeped out but continued to force his angelic smile.

"S-So what brings you here?"

Madoka whispered, "He's been waiting for you all day Ginga, did something happen? He seems really mad. Like **more** than usual."

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"I can hear you both! Ginga, come with me," he grabbed his arm and dragged him upstairs, "I need to have a word with you."

"Ow, hey that hurts!"

Madoka shot up from her seat, "Watch it Kyoya, this is still my store! Don't you go picking fights-"

"Shut up, this is guy stuff, just butt out!" he growled as he stormed upstairs.

She huffed and put her hands on her hips, "Well!" _'Hmph, don't expect me to fix your bey anytime soon!'_

Kyoya dragged Ginga into the upstairs guest room and slammed the door behind them. He threw Ginga in front of him so they could speak face to face.

He rubbed his sore arm, "Geez, what's with you today buddy? Is it because I can't battle anymore?"

"Cut the shit Ginga, I didn't drag you up here to talk about Beyblade!"

' _Well_ _ **that's**_ _a first.'_ He still forced his smile, "What are you talking about? What's got you upset?" he reached to touch Kyoya's shoulder.

He swatted his hand away, "Don't you **dare** lie to me!"

Ginga whimpered, "Kyoya, you're scaring me."

Kyoya rummaged through his pocket and got out his phone, "Oh, acting innocent are we? Does **this** refresh your memory?" he showed Ginga the picture he took.

The redhead's face went pale and his eyes went wide, _'He saw us? But how?!'_

"I was going to ask you out for lunch yesterday but then I overheard your conversation on the phone. You weren't just talking to your dad, you were talking to **Ryuga**!"

Ginga looked down at his feet trying to think of a way out of this, _'Dammit, out of all people who had to see us, why'd it have to be_ _ **him**_ _?! Not only that, but he has proof!'_

" **Why** Ginga?! You and Ryuga are **enemies**! Have you forgotten what he's done?! He stole L-Drago, nearly killed your dad, put your friends, and me, in comas! Hell, Pegasis is gone now because you gave up everything to stop that jerk!"

He balled his fists as he scolded Ginga. He was so angry, so hurt, and confused. He had always seen Ginga as an angel, the perfect boy who could do no wrong, and always had a big heart.

But what he saw yesterday, **shattered** that illusion. He knows behind that sweet face is a cold-hearted devil capable of the worst things.

"What's it to you?" Ginga dropped the sweet act and glared at Kyoya, "What I do in my free time and who I do it with is none of your business Kyoya."

He felt hurt at Ginga's remark, "Of course it's my business, that guy is responsible for so much chaos to you, me, and everyone around us!"

"So if you had caught me having sex with one of my **friends** then this would be okay?"

Kyoya blushed, "Yes! Wha-?! No! You shouldn't be doing that sort of thing at all!"

' _Ooooh, I see what this is about now.'_ Ginga smirked, "And why shouldn't I? I'm 13 and it's my life." He tried to walk past him.

He grabbed Ginga's arm, "You're too young! And you shouldn't be having sex, period! **Especially** with him!"

"Well what if I was 16 or 18? Would you quit bugging me then Kyoya?" he shrugged off Kyoya's grip, "Or better yet, would you feel better if I had sex with Tsubasa?"

"Grrr! Quit it!"

He walk slowly closer to Kyoya, "Or maybe Hyoma?"

He backed away from Ginga slowly as he got closer, "Are you even listening to-!"

"Or maybe someone liiike~" he drove Kyoya against the wall, "you?" His hands were on the wall trapping Kyoya against it.

He blushed redder and his heart raced, "Wha..You shouldn't just.. I mean, I don't.." he felt himself stuttering as he stared into Ginga's seductive devilish eyes.

They shimmered something fierce as if trapping Kyoya like a fly to honey. Just one jump at Ginga and he'd be no different than Ryuga.

' _He's just like my dog, Ryuga, both want to have sex with me. Kyoya isn't that bad looking, maybe I should own a lion too. He'd make a good kitty cat.'_ Ginga thought evilly.

He snapped out of it and shoved Ginga off of him, "Yeah, right! I'm not interested in doing it with another guy! That's disgusting, you and Ryuga are sick."

"Well if I'm sick then I don't want to be cured." Ginga hugged himself, "Having sex with him is the best. The feeling of him sucking me off, me inside him, and him inside me is.. the best feeling in the world." He showed a look of pure arousal.

It made Kyoya sick to his stomach that his angel loved being treated that way. But what burned him up more was that he chose someone else to do it.

"You don't mean that.. I bet Ryuga dragged you into this, didn't he?!"

"Well he did at first but.." Ginga smirked to himself as he recalled the delicious memory, _'Well he_ _ **tried to**_ _anyway. I locked him in my basement afterward.'_

"'But,' nothing!" he grabbed Ginga's shoulders, "I forbid you to see that guy ever again. Now that Pegasis is gone and L-Drago is cracked, you two have no reason to meet anymore. So please clear your head and snap out of this Ginga!"

The redhead balled his fists. He felt pissed that Kyoya was looking down on him. He wasn't with Ryuga out of fear or some petty romance, he was with him out of fun and stress relief.

Kyoya could see the rebellion in his eyes, "If I **ever** catch you with him.. I'll tell your dad." He threatened.

The redhead's eyes went wide and for the first time in months he felt fear. His dad was the last person on earth, no, the last in the universe he wanted to find out about this.

He'd probably lock Ginga in a monitored room, or tell his friends, or never let him set foot outside again.

"You're bluffing.." he glared.

Kyoya waved his phone, "Oh I'm not bluffing Ginga, just one swipe and click. Your dad will see his precious little boy getting down and dirty with a villain."

Kyoya didn't want to play the bad guy but it was for Ginga's own good. He could tell the redhead was heading down a dark path full of lust, lies, and sin with Ryuga's name all over it.

He simply wanted to save the boy, to keep him as the perfect angel he believed him to be. And he was willing to do anything to make that happen.

Ginga backed away and nodded, "..fine, I won't see Ryuga anymore. Happy now?" he stormed off to the door and exited out.

Once he slammed it angrily behind him, Kyoya let out a sigh. He sunk to the floor and felt exhausted.

His heart raced super fast in his chest and he was half-erect in his pants, "That was too close.. His face was so cute, his hand was so soft, and he actually said he'd have sex with me." He smirked to himself.

It felt amazing when Ginga glared at him and pushed him against the wall. The more they talked, the more he imagined Ginga moaning back at the Motel room making erotic faces.

He then cleared his throat, "But enough of that, now that he won't see Ryuga anymore, things can go back to normal around here." He tucked his phone away and left the room satisfied with himself.

 **A Few Weeks Later. . .**

Ginga was lying in bed at B-Pit staring at the ceiling. He was sexually frustrated and full of stress.

Kyoya had kept his word and was keeping all eyes on Ginga during the day to make sure he stayed away from Ryuga. He wasn't even allowed to make phone calls to him anymore with Kyoya always with him.

Plus, since the rest of his friends and his dad had no idea what was going on, Ginga still had to force himself to keep up the "goody-two-shoes" act.

Ginga wanted to curse, to hit something, and to have sex. He missed the rush he felt with Ryuga, but without it everything around him was pissing him off.

Ginga covered his eyes with his arm, "Uuuurrrgghhhh.. I'll get him back no matter what it takes."

"Get who back?"

Ginga sat up startled hoping that wasn't Kyoya's voice, "Who said that?"

"I did."

It sounded familiar, but muffled. Ginga noticed a shadowy figure from the window.

He opened the curtain and it revealed his stalker, "Ryuga!"

"Ssshhh!" he was on the ledge of the store, "May I come in?"

Ginga opened the window and let him enter his room, "How'd you find me?"

"I always know where you are."

The redhead sweatedropped, "Oh, right, I forgot you're my super stalker. But if you knew where I was, then why haven't you come to see me sooner?!"

"I waited for you to call me and give me orders, but you never did.." he blushed and fell to his knees hugging Ginga's waist, "I missed you."

He ruffled his pet's silver hair, "Good boy, I'm sorry. A lot of drama happened after our promised day."

The redhead sat on the bed and let Ryuga rest his head on his lap, "What drama this time?"

"Kyoya.." he growled his name angrily, "He followed me back to the Motel and took pictures of us. He saw the whole thing and now that asshole is blackmailing me to stay away from you." He stopped petting Ryuga, "He said I was sick and that it's all your fault I'm no longer an 'angel.'"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize!" he pinched Ryuga angrily.

"Oww!"

"I chose to be the one to torture and train you. I did it out of pure hatred, not to be anyone's victim. Plus where's all this 'angel' talk coming from?! Ugh, it pisses me off how everyone expects me to be perfect! It makes me unhappy. But now, here we are, we're doing things that make me happy yet I'm 'disgusting' for enjoying it." Tears weld up in his eyes.

Ryuga looked up at his master with warm eyes, "I know what we're doing is wrong, I know our relationship is wrong. But I still love you, I love being touched by you, and being with you." He kissed Ginga's hand, "Don't you?"

"Ryuga, I don't love you." He wiped his eyes, "I don't even see you as a friend. But I do feel better when I'm with you, it's hard to explain."

"But you love abusing me and toying around with my body. I don't mind that, I love it when you do those things too." He hugged Ginga, "I want you to use me forever however you want, I am yours, I'll do anything."

The redhead sniffled, "Anything?"

"Yes, anything." He looked into Ginga's eye sensing he had a plan.

"Well, there's an annoying lion keeping us apart. And I have just the perfect idea to get rid of that kitty cat." He smirked.

"I'll help, what do you need me to do?"

Ginga whispered the plan into Ryuga's ear. It required drugs, toys, cameras, and the perfect bait.

 **The Next Day. . .**

Ginga was in the middle of saying good-bye to Madoka. He left B-Pit and resumed walking outside to God knows where.

Like usual, Kyoya spied on him from afar, _'What are you up to Ginga? The burger shop is in the opposite direction.'_ He looked through binoculars.

The redhead looked around suspiciously and then suddenly began running.

Kyoya flinched and stood up, "Oh no you don't!" he tossed the binoculars in his bag and ran after him.

Ginga followed down the usual path he took to the Motel. This fired up Kyoya to stop him at any costs.

' _He thinks he's slick, thinking he can sneak a visit past me. You were just waiting a few weeks to shake me off, weren't you Ginga? Well too bad, a lion never loses track of his prey!'_ he hid behind tree after tree as he followed.

The redhead then stopped and looked around again.

Kyoya sucked in some air and stood tall behind the tree.

"Good, I don't think he followed me yet." He heard Ginga mumble.

Once he heard the sound of his running shoes going away, Kyoya left the tree and resumed his tracking.

The redhead arrived at the Motel, same room number and everything. Kyoya felt pissed off and mocked that Ginga would disobey him just to be with the enemy.

"Alright, that's it Ginga!" he called out.

The redhead gasped when he saw him, "Kyoya!"

The Motel room door opened. Ginga slipped inside but Kyoya grabbed his arm, "You're not running away from me that easily! Wait until I tell your dad about- mmph!"

A rag was immediately placed over his mouth and nose. Ryuga had snuck up from behind and captured him.

"Mmmm! Mnn!" he struggled angrily.

Ginga closed and locked the door behind them, "Oh I wasn't running away Kyoya, I was just guiding you here."

Kyoya looked around in panic. He saw a bed with rope on it. On the floor was a briefcase full of lube and sex toys.

He kicked and thrashed about fearing what would happen to him. But Ryuga's grip was too strong and Kyoya's vision was growing blurry.

The last thing he saw was Ginga smiling at his downfall, "You brought this on yourself Kyoya. Curiosity killed the cat."

His eyes closed and he became limp in Ryuga's arms.

"Welcome to our world."

 **Kyoya's P.O.V.**

I felt like I was being drifted away. It was like I was floating on clouds, my body has never felt so good.

"Mmnn..!" I let out a funny sound.

Did I just moan?

"Nnggh!" There it is again.

I tried forcing my eyes open. I wanted to sleep longer but for some reason my butt felt funny.

I squinted a bit as light from a lamp blinded me. I looked around, everything was blurry and making me dizzy.

"..Ginga, I think he's coming too." I heard a gruff voice behind me.

Ginga sat next to the lamp, "Really? He still looks tipsy to me." He was in a chair with his legs crossed wearing a white bath robe.

I realized I was in a motel room lying on a bed. I was on my stomach and couldn't move my arms or legs at all.

"..what the hell's going on?" I blinked some and tried to turn my head.

Ryuga was behind me..with his finger in my ass! What the fuck?!

We were both naked, wearing nothing but black collars around our necks.

I immediately began squirming around trying to escape. No way some guy is going to pin me down and make me his bitch!

But I couldn't move at all, my arms were tied tight behind my back and the bottom half of my body still felt numb.

Fuck! I forgot I was knocked out as soon as I walked in, "Grrr, let me go!"

Ginga shook his head, "Nah, Kyoya must still be high if he thinks we're doing that." He went back to looking down at his phone.

"Should I keep going Ginga?" I could feel him thrust his finger in and out of me. It felt disgusting and degrading.

"Yeah, try two fingers to shut him up."

Bullshit!

I kept squirming around even if I knew it was futile. They'd better knock me unconscious again because I won't be taking this without a fight!

"I said let go of me dammit! Are you two insane?! You have no right to do this to me!"

Ginga put his phone away and approached me looking mad, "Well you had no right to follow me or take those pictures of us. I'm also pretty sure you had no right to blackmail me."

Can't Ginga see that I'm doing this to free him from Ryuga?! Why is he treating me like **I'm** the enemy?!

"So I think it's time you got put in your place Kyoya. I already warned you to butt out, now I'm going to punish you." He stripped himself of his robe revealing his naked body.

I blushed seeing his everything up close. I know I'm not supposed to enjoy it but dammit his body was perfect. Creamy skin, cherry nipples, and wet privates.

Ginga smirked when he caught me staring, "I see you have no complaints. You have the same look in your eye as Ryuga."

He grunted behind me, "Hey.."

He grabbed some rope from the floor and tossed to Ryuga, "I was just teasing, here, tie his legs."

I could feel that bastard trying to tie my ankles to my back thighs. He's got another thing coming if he think's I'll make it easy for him.

I kicked my ankle as hard as I could and managed to land a blow on his chin, "OUgh! ..grrrr!" he glared daggers at me, "I'll kill you..!"

I chuckled in triumph, "Bring it, I can take you on with my hands tied behind my back!" Literally.

Before Ryuga could lunge at me, Ginga stopped him, "Ryuga, heel."

He froze and got control of his temper.

What is he, a dog?

Ginga had a cup of water and began sipping it half way. What was he planning?

He put the cup down and sat beside my body on the bed. He rolled me over onto my back where I was face to face with him.

Before I knew it, he was kissing me, "Mmph!" I bet this was a distraction! I could still feel Ryuga tying my legs.

I began wiggling around but Ginga pinned my shoulders down as he kissed me deeper. I felt his tongue and water slip into my mouth. I felt my cheeks start to blush.

I've been kissed by girls before but this is my first time actually **wanting** to be kissed. Ginga's lips felt nice and soft. His tongue was small and massaged against my own.

I unconsciously swallowed the water as I kissed him back, "Mnnn..nn.."

Dammit, I fell for his trap. My legs were properly tied, so he stopped kissing me. A string of saliva was made and he licked his lips.

"Glad you liked that. Now be a good boy and lie there." He got off the bed and went over to his bag to get some more items.

My legs were spread wide and Ryuga glared down at me. His chin was a little busted where I kicked him. Serves him right.

Ginga tossed a bottle of lube to Ryuga, "Loosen him up."

He nodded and proceeded to coat his fingers with the liquid.

"Oh hell no-!"

Ginga roughly pinned me down shoving a ball with holes into my mouth, "And as for you, shut up. Can't have you making too much noise." He smiled evilly as he buckled the ball gag around my head.

There was an instant click noise and my mouth my sealed, "Mmn! Mmmph! Guuhh!"

Ginga climbed on top of me with his privates in my face. He began stroking my half-erection, "Now we can start your training Kyoya."

Ryuga inserted a finger back inside me and twisted around. My toes curled as I could feel it teasing my ass.

Ginga stroked me off to match Ryuga's thrusts. His hips shook occasionally with his limp dick and entrance swaying in my face.

My eyes filled with tears as I couldn't believe this was happening. It didn't matter how hard I fought or struggled, I was just a tied up piece of meat.

"Look, he's starting to get wet, try inserting another finger." Ginga giggled.

Ryuga grunted a nod and inserted a second one.

My hips instantly bucked a bit when I felt his two digits slam into me. He pulled them in and out at a rough pace.

Dammit, stay in control, stay in control. They can break my body but they can't break my pride! I won't let them make me a slave!

"Mmnn..nnn.." I couldn't help but moan though.

Ginga's soft hands continued to toy with my cock, twisting it to his whim and even blowing on the tip, "Hehe.. After all that fighting you sure seem to like this Kyoya."

Like hell I do!

I could feel his hand wrap tightly around me and start pumping it. My toes tightened as I tried not to cum right there.

"He sure is holding it in, huh Ryuga?"

Ryuga grumbled, "He keeps sucking my fingers back in, wish he'd just cum already."

I felt him spread my hole with two fingers, "MMMPHH!" I drooled on the ball gag the more they toyed with me.

His fingers felt so fucking big and his thrusts weren't sparing my prostate at all. It's like he turning me into a woman down there!

My thighs trembled as I tried to hold my hips steady. For some reason I wanted to shake my body. My heart is racing so fast, I feel like I'm on fire.

"Mmnn.." I noticed Ginga's erection was starting to form. The tip had a drop of pre-cum that I wanted to lick so badly.

I gnawed on the ball in my mouth to suppress the urge. But he smelled so good.

Before I knew it me nose nuzzled against his privates. I inhaled his sweat and sexual scent. It made my eyes nearly go to the back of my head.

I nuzzled more rubbing the ball gag against Ginga's erection. Dammit, I wanted to lick it so bad it was right there in my face.

Ginga noticed, "You're really breathing hard on me down there.. are you sniffing me Kyoya?" he smirked.

I turned my head away, "MNOOMPH!" I muffled.

"Pervert.. so **that's** your kink. I'm surprised how hard you're getting. You're tied up, being picked on, and sopping wet from Ryuga's fingers. Like a naughty wittle kitty cat~" he teased.

I'm no one's damn kitty cat, I am a lion! But he smells so good and his hands feel amazing.

I felt Ginga start massaging my balls as Ryuga sped up his fingers. My face nuzzled more against Ginga's erection, his scent made my mind go blank.

It was all so intoxicating that I couldn't bear it anymore.

"MMMNNPH!"

I ended up cumming just like they wanted me to, "Wow, he let out a lot!" Ginga licked some from his fingers.

I lied my head back down and drooled a bit on the bed. I couldn't close my mouth at all with this damn ball in the way.

"How is he?"

"His hole is getting softer. Time for the next part, right Ginga?"

"Yup!" he got off of me and made me flip over.

My ass was propped up in the air as I was face down on the bed.

Ginga sat in front of me and undid my ball gag, "Is the kitty done making a fuss?"

"I'mmmnnot a damnn kitty.." I slurred. I was so exhausted from cumming but my body still felt hot.

"The drug must've kicked in. Maybe I should've given you a smaller dose." He rubbed his chin.

What drug? I glared up at him for answers.

"You didn't know? It was in the water I made you drink." He smiled brightly, "I knew this stuff was going to hurt you, so I made Ryuga buy some aphrodisiac to take the pain away."

"You did **what** to me?!"

Ginga pouted, "Well it didn't **hurt** did it? I was only trying to be nice. Besides," he spread his legs, "it's not like you want to run away anymore, right?"

I gulped when I saw his erection in my face. The erotic scent of sweat and sex wafted into my nose. I couldn't help but get hard again.

"Hey Kyoya.." he whispered seductively.

I closed my mouth immediately, "..!" I almost felt like sucking it.

"Let's make a deal," Ginga smirked down at me, "if you stay with us for a few more hours, I'll let you suck me off. I'll undo your ropes and everything. Or you're free to leave now and we can forget this blackmail thing ever happened, which is it?"

I jumped at the opportunity, "Of course I'd rather leave-!"

Suddenly, I heard buzzing coming from the floor.

Ryuga fetched my pants, "Ginga, his phone is ringing."

He smiled, "Oh really? Give it here."

"Hey! That's mine!"

Ginga swiped my lock screen, dammit I should've put a password on it, and answered it, "Hello? Oooh, hey Benkei!"

Benkei? He's probably looking for me. If anyone would rescue me it'd definitely be him.

"Kyoya's right here with me, but currently wrapped up at the moment." He joked.

Not funny. I think my arms fell asleep.

"But don't worry, Kyoya looks like he's about to leave. So it's just going to be me and my **friend** having a fun tonight, together." He flashed a wink at Ryuga.

..I forgot. The whole reason I followed Ginga was to stop that from happening! I know Ryuga **has** to be the one corrupting Ginga, I have to snap him out of it!

I need to stay here or else Ryuga will corrupt him more.

"No, I'm staying here!" I declared my challenge.

He smirked down at me, "On second thought Benkei, it looks like Kyoya's staying. Yes, yes, I'll be sure to tell him. Oh don't worry, we'll take good care of him. Bye~" he hung up my phone and placed it next to the lamp.

"What'd he say?"

Ryuga began untying my legs.

"Oh he just wanted you to be safe, call him when you're done here, blah blah blah. But don't worry, our deal was for you to stay for a few hours, we won't make you stay overnight." He explained.

Once my arms were untied I rubbed my sore wrists, "So what do I have to do?"

"Not what you have to do.. it's what you **want** to do." He spread his legs and my eyes met with his hard cock.

I swallowed hard, my body still felt hot and my mouth kept filling with saliva. How was Ryuga able to fit it all in?

"You've been eyeing this since we started, so go ahead. Suck it." He lowered my head close to his member, "I know you want to."

"A-As if I'd want to. I'd rather bite it off."

Ryuga growled, "If you hurt Ginga, I'll-!"

Ginga shook his head, "Relax Ryuga, our little kitty was just hissing at me, that's all. Get back to prepping him, try three fingers this time. Kyoya will be a good boy, right?" he shoved my lips closer to his tip.

"Grrr.." I growled as he looked down on me. Just you watch Ginga, once this thing goes in my mouth, I'll bite! Even if it is you, **no one** is making me their bitch.

I opened my mouth and the tip was in. It tasted meaty and had a sexual musk just like Ginga's scent. I instantly forced myself to take more in, but my jaw froze, I couldn't bite it.

I mean, I wanted to bite it **so much**. I wanted to hurt Ginga, put him right in his place, and snap him out of this crazy nightmare. But my body refused to listen to logic, I wanted his cock so badly. My tongue began moving on it's own.

I was licking it all over like it was the tastiest thing over. My mind got hazy and before I knew it I was bobbing my head, "Mmmnn..mnnn..mmm.."

"Nnnhh, looks like the kitty likes it. Good boy, good boy." Ginga petted my hair lovingly like I was a pet.

I wanted to swat his hand away but it felt so good and soothing. My body tingled and I felt my privates heat up and quiver the more he petted me.

Ryuga poured lube on his hands again, "He got really wet back here. Hope you enjoyed Ginga's hand job earlier, because this time your cumming from only your ass." He thrusted in his two fingers.

"MmNNN!" I uttered a muffled moan.

His fingers felt better than last time, even my cock got hard again. I panicked as my body began moving on its own.

My mouth kept sucking Ginga's cock, even my ass submitted to Ryuga's fingers. What was happening to me?!

"Hey Ryuga, earlier I googled and found out lions can mate 50 times a day!"

"Really? From what I'm seeing now, heh, I'd believe it."

"Me too! I'm so excited about today." He looked down at me with an evil smile that made my heart beat in fear, "I can't wait to find out with your body Kyoya."

It was then I realized.. he planned all this. He knew I'd take the bait. Ginga had me in the palm of his hand! I had my chance to leave and I blew it.

As I lost control of myself I knew there was no going back.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Ginga sighed in pleasure as Kyoya's head bobbed faster, "Haaahh, wow, you sure have a gift for this Kyoya."

His nipples got hard from sucking Ginga off. His ass clenched onto Ryuga's fingers every time his nose got a waft of Ginga's sexy scent.

' _I can't stop sucking! It tastes so good! The scent, the scent, Ginga's scent!'_ his blue eyes became hazy with lust.

Ryuga gulped as he heard Ginga moaning from Kyoya's blowjob, "..is he better than me at it?"

"Hehe, maybe."

He felt hurt and worried if Ginga would replace him with Kyoya, "..oh, I see.."

"Don't worry about it, I'll suck you off later, okay? You've been a great help today."

Ryuga's erection twitched with excitement for his future treat.

His fingers massaged around in their captured lion, "MNNNHH! MNNHH! MNHH!" Kyoya moaned as he sucked Ginga off.

Every time he felt the whole thing hit the back of his throat his mind went numb. Sweat formed on his skin and his erection dripped onto the bed.

' _He seems loose enough, time to wrap this up.'_ Ryuga thrusted in all three fingers and twisted them around.

"MNNAAAHHH!" Kyoya howled a moan and Ginga's cock slipped out.

"You really seem to like Ryuga's fingers, good boy." He grabbed a handful of Kyoya's green hair, "But don't forget to satisfy your master too." He shoved his mouth back onto his hard member.

He forcefully moved Kyoya's head in a bobbing motion as Ryuga thrusted his fingers in and out of him.

Kyoya's eyes rolled to the back of his head as his mouth got raped, _'What is this feeling..? I feel like I'm about to cum, but from where?!'_ He loved it when his nose nuzzled against Ginga's red pubic hairs. The scent of sex was clouding his judgment and making him vulnerable.

"Mmn, almost there! I-I'm going to-! AAAAAHH!" He came in the back of Kyoya's throat.

His body trembled as his hole sucked hard on Ryuga's fingers and he came on the bed. His erection twitched about as his white essence shot out just from anal massage.

' _Ginga's semen, so delicious. I want more of it.'_ He gulped down Ginga's cum in delight and his tongue lapped away at the tip for anymore he missed.

Ryuga pulled his fingers out once Kyoya's wet pink hole was all soft and loose, "He's ready Ginga. What should I do now?"

Ginga nodded, "Go to the bathroom and take five. I got this."

Ryuga did as he was told and went to the bathroom to take his time and freshen up, while Ginga began playing with his new kitty cat.

Kyoya's tongue flailed and sucked away at Ginga's tip as he stroked him off for more cum.

Ginga undid Kyoya's ponytail and let his green hair hang, "You can stop now."

The lion teen glanced up at Ginga, unable to stop his licking, "Haa..haa.. huh?"

"I'll teach you something that feels even better. Lie back and spread your legs, I'm putting it in."

Kyoya hesitated for a bit when he glanced down at Ginga's reawakened erection, "I don't want it.."

"Yes you do." Ginga kissed Kyoya on the lips.

He kissed him back for a deeper one. The redhead pushed him back gently until he was flat on his back.

He let Kyoya roam his mouth and taste himself in the sexual kiss.

He massaged and pinched Kyoya's nipples, "Haahh, your body's really starting to feel it Kyoya, I didn't know you could be so cute."

"Ahh! Sh-Shut up! This is only because of the drug."

"Hmph, that's exactly what Ryuga said. Let's see how long **you** can keep saying that." He got on top of Kyoya and spread his legs, "Wow, Ryuga did a good job loosening you up." He inserted two fingers.

"GAAAH! AAhh!"

"It's so open now, I should definitely fit now." He withdrew his fingers and rubbed his tip against Kyoya's hole, "I want your first time to feel unforgettable."

The lion teen trembled in fear underneath Ginga, _'There's no way that horse penis of his is going inside me! I have to make him stop before he destroys my ass.'_ "G-Ginga..I don't think I can-"

"You're already swallowing me in, I said there's no going back Kyoya."

"W-Wait, I apologize! I'll delete the photos and everything if you stop right now!" he had a panicked look on his face, "I'll stay out of your personal life from now on, I'm sorry! I'll do anything else!"

"Anything?" Ginga stopped and smiled, "Reeeaaallyyy?"

Kyoya nodded quickly, "Y-Yeah.." _'Pull out, please, before it's too late.'_

"Weeeelll, there is something I want right now." He licked his lips.

He swallowed hard, "What?"

"You!" he put it all the way in with just one thrust.

Kyoya's head tilted back and his eyes went wide, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHAAAA!" His chest bucked into the air as he was deflowered.

Ginga trembled, "Mmnnn, I missed topping someone so much! I couldn't meet up with Ryuga for weeks so I'm really pent up because of you."

"T-Too much, I can't-!" his erection shot out cum onto his own chest and stomach, "Aaahha!"

His pants were ragged as he lied there bleeding a bit onto the bed.

"You're so sensitive Kyoya, you came the second I put it in. We can't have you cumming too much, now can we?" he took Kyoya's hair tie and tied it around twitching member, "Time for me to punish you kitty."

Ginga began moving his hips slowly so Kyoya could get used to it. Whenever he pulled out Kyoya's hole would suck him right back in.

His walls twitched and his prostate was begging to be touched again.

"Aahh, you feel so hot and slippery Kyoya. I feel like my body's melting inside you." He kept Kyoya's legs spread as he thrusted away into him.

He gripped tightly on the bed and gritted his teeth, "I-It hurtsss! Aahh, take it out! Take it out!"

"Mmnn, I would but you're clinging so tightly." He moved his hips faster, "Are you suuuure, you want me stop?" he purposely hit Kyoya's sweet spot.

"SH-SHUT UP! AaaaAAAAHHH!" His blue eyes were dazed in lust. His mouth emitted the cutest moans as he drooled slightly, _'What's going on, it hurt just a second ago..now it feels weird. I think I'm enjoying it? No!'_

He felt terrified inside that he was going to end up a cock-loving slave to do Ginga's bidding. He still had pride and refused to be broken so easily.

' _He's fighting so hard to not enjoy it. Kyoya's so cute, that's what makes it even more fun to train him.'_ Ginga moaned and sped up his thrusting.

"NnNGGHHhiii!" his eyes rolled to the back of his head, "S-Stop iiitt! AAAHHaa! Ah! Ahh, no, not there!" _'He's turning me into a bitch, my ass feels so gooood!'_

His erection twitched about and leaked pre-cum. Kyoya felt pain from being denied ejaculation. Ginga enjoyed the pitiful look on his face as he thrusted.

He was so used to seeing Kyoya look so tough and so proud now. Now he was a crying mess enjoying his ass being turned into a toy for Ginga's pleasure.

"How is it Kyoya? You're getting really wet and I haven't heard you say it hurts at all." He pinched Kyoya's nipples, "Ready to admit it feels good?"

"Nnhhhnneverrrr! Aaahh! Ah! Ah! It doesn't feel good at all!" he moaned.

"Hmm, you're not every convincing. Your face tells me you want more." He smirked.

Kyoya's face was twisted in pleasure, "Y-You'rrre wrronnng! Ah! Aah! NnhhAAAAHH!"

Ginga began thrusting harder into him at a merciless pace. His hard cock repeatedly hit Kyoya's prostate without giving his sweet spot a break.

Kyoya's eyes rolled to the back more, "AAAHHH! U-UNTIE IIIT! UNTIE IIIT! AAAHH, AAHH!" he teared up and whined.

"Untie what? Thiiiis?" Ginga flicked the tip causing Kyoya to buck his hips.

"LETMECUM! LETMECUM! LETMECUM!" he begged. His head shook side to side as Ginga ravished his ass.

He licked his lips, "You look like you're in pain. Do you want to cum from here?" he poked Kyoya's balls.

"YES! YES! PLEASE UNTIE IIIITTT, I WANT TO CUM!"

"Nope, sorry. I'm not untying it until you make me cum." He noticed Kyoya's cock was completely soaked in pre-cum, "Beg me and I'll let you cum with your master."

He didn't want to beg, he'd rather bite his tongue. But his ass felt like heaven while his penis was going through hell.

He wanted to let it all out but the damn band tied his cock up tight. Kyoya was desperate for release, so if it meant begging like a bitch, he was going to beg like a bitch.

"F-Fine! I'll do it, please cum! Do it inside! Make me cum!" his hips bucked around wanting Ginga to thrust into him more, "Fill my ass up pl-please, master!"

"Good job kitty, I'll reward you good!" his hips moved nonstop giving Kyoya deep hard thrusts.

Kyoya couldn't hold back his moans an urges anymore and submitted completely. His legs wrapped around his master's waist as he was close to cumming.

He begged and cried out Ginga's name, "GINGA! AAHHH! AAHH! AAHH! SOMETHING'S CUMMING OUT! AAAHH C-CAN'T HOLD IT!"

"DO IT, NNHH, LET IT OUT!" he moaned loudly when he felt Kyoya squeeze his cock.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" his body bucked off the bed as he squirted.

Ginga trembled as he felt Kyoya's ass milk his cock of his weeks' worth of stress, "Nnnhhhhmm, aaaahh that felt good." His hips trembled when he felt Kyoya's hole overflow.

Kyoya's hard member shot out clear fluid all over his and Ginga's chests and stomachs. It continued to flow out like a sprinkler until his hips finally calmed down.

The kitten shivered, "Hot.. I feel so hot. That was nowhere near enough." He massaged his still hard cock, "I want to cum, I want to cum.." he whined.

He kissed his cheek, "And you will. Are you ready to stop being a bad kitty and listen?" he cooed.

Kyoya sniffled and nodded.

Ginga undid the tie on his cock, "Good boy, I wanted to get you nice and hard for your next training." He got on all fours next to Kyoya.

"Nh?"

"Put it in me, I know you've wanted to." He spread his entrance.

He gulped at the opportunity, _'I get to fuck Ginga now too? It's okay to do it, right?'_ his cock got harder when he saw his sopping wet entrance.

"Ryuga loosened me up earlier, so go ahead. Fuck me like a lion." His hips shook seductively.

Kyoya immediately grabbed Ginga's hips and thrusted in. The redhead cried out in pleasure to have the whole thing inside him.

He panted like a wild animal as he moved his hips wildly, "Haaa, haa, haa, haaa, Ginga, Ginga, HAA, Ginga!"

"HAA! AAHH! AAH! AH! S-SO GOOD! I KNEW IT, AAHN, YOU PERVERT! I always knew you wanted this, admit it!" he moaned.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY..I CAN'T HOLD IT IN ANYMORE! AAH, AAH, I-I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO FUCK YOU! YOU FEEL SO NICE AND TIGHT, AAAHH, I LOVE IT!" he moaned and drooled.

Ginga moved his hips back against Kyoya's cock for harder thrusts. His saliva hit the bed as his ass got dominated hard and rough, just the way he liked it.

"FEEL GOOD MORE, USE MY ASS MOOOORE!" he moaned.

Kyoya groped Ginga's butt as he thrusted, "I may be a pervert Ginga, but you're definitely a slutty bitch! Constantly shaking your hips and begging! I'll fuck your bitch-hole up good!"

He aimed for Ginga's prostate and searched around for his sweet spot.

His body couldn't resist it at all. He wanted to stick it into him deeper and deeper and shoot his hot load into his beloved redhead.

"OOOHH, AAAHHH!" Ginga's tongue slipped out of his mouth, "AAAHH! THERE, I LOVE IT THERE! AAAAAHHNN!"

His cock dripped onto the bed and Kyoya sped ahead towards the spot Ginga wanted.

Their bodies drenched in sweat and there breathing was ragged. They were nothing but a pair of mammals in heat.

Kyoya was only focused on Ginga's back, sweaty and sticky with his juices. He wanted to mark him all over as his.

' _I'm really no different from Ryuga. I want to fuck Ginga too, I want to taint him and make him mine! And there's no one here to stop me!'_ that last thought drove him over the edge and lost in lust-filled thoughts.

Ryuga came out the bathroom with a towel on his head. He was naked and dripping wet after a long bath.

"I see lion boy over there finally lost it. About time he showed his true colors." He smacked his lips, _'Bastard did all that talk about_ _ **us**_ _being sick in the head when_ _ **he**_ _doesn't even realize the drug already wore off.'_

Kyoya was so focused on mating Ginga that he didn't have a retort, "Haaa, Ginga, Gingaaa.."

He walked to the front of the bed where Ginga was moaning and drooling, "AaHHNN, I-I see you finished, b-bathing!"

"And I see you're enjoying yourself." He blushed, "Um, remember what you promised earlier?"

Ginga looked up and was face to face with Ryuga's hard cock. He panted against the tip, "Haaa, you really are a dog. F-Fine, I'll do you too." He opened his mouth wide and licked in circular motions on the tip.

Ryuga purred as he finally got rewarded by his master, "Hnnnn.."

But he was understandably big and Kyoya was behind Ginga fucking away like a wild animal, so a little help was needed.

"R-Ryuga, fuck my mouth. I want it!" he opened his mouth wider.

He smirked down at him as he grabbed the sides of Ginga's head, "If that's what you want."

He thrusted in, almost making Ginga choke, "Mmpph, mmph, mmph, mnnnhh!" he loved the way it tasted and emitted wet moans.

"You've probably already noticed Kyoya, nnhhh, but our master really loves cocks." He thrusted to match Kyoya's pace, "So it's our job to give him plenty of cum."

He nodded and continued to thrust away into his new master.

His cock was swollen from constantly going in and out of the redhead. He could feel Ginga tug on him, making him entranced by his hole. He felt warm inside and squeezed Kyoya's member all over.

Ryuga enjoyed the feeling of thrusting into Ginga's throat making his golden eyes roll back as his mouth was in pure ecstasy. The flesh of his tongue licking and sucking all around it drove him insane.

Both pets were reaching their limits as they used their master as a fuck-toy.

Ryuga groaned, "Here it comes Ginga!"

Kyoya gave one last thrust, "I can't hold it!"

Both moaned loudly as they emptied themselves into the redhead. Ryuga's cum overflowed from Ginga's mouth and dribbled down his chin.

Kyoya's cum overflowed from Ginga's entrance and dribbled down his thighs. He trembled and felt his body relax as he finally got release.

Ginga felt good and full, so he allowed both of them pull out.

Kyoya pulled out and flopped onto the bed exhausted, _'That was the best thing I ever felt.'_ He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Ryuga pulled out of Ginga's mouth and came a little on his face, "Sorry, I was holding in a lot."

He swallowed what he could, "It's fine, you both did well."

"What do we do about him?"

They looked at the sleeping kitten and decided to let him rest, "I guess he's staying the night after all. Let's leave him be until morning. As for **us** ," he stretched out his arms, "carry me to the bathroom and wash me. I feel sore."

Ryuga nodded and carried Ginga in his arms, "As you wish."

 **Morning. . .**

"Mnnn.. MM!" Kyoya immediately shot up awake.

He looked around suspiciously and saw Ryuga and Ginga fully dressed, "Oh, he's up."

"Wha.. but.." he looked around the room, it was cleaned up as if nothing ever happened _, 'Was yesterday a dream?'_

Ryuga handed him his clothes folded, "We washed your things. Get dressed and clock out in the next hour."

He looked down at himself and noticed he was naked under the covers, "What the hell?! Last night we-!"

Ginga smiled and sat on the bed, "It wasn't a dream. We trained you, had a little three-way, and then you passed out. We're done here, let's go Ryuga."

"No, wait just a minute!" he grabbed Ginga's wrist, "Last night was a mistake! You can't keep doing these things Ginga, I won't let you-!"

He showed Kyoya his phone and swiped through pics of Kyoya's training last night, "You have nothing to blackmail me with anymore. So go ahead and release the photos you took of us because we'll release the ones we took of you."

' _When did they..I did all those things?'_ his cheeks turned red as he remembered all the embarrassing things he did and said.

How he let them make him a bitch in heat, how he let Ginga take both his virginities, and how he attacked the same redhead he wanted to protect.

Ginga put his phone away, "Last night was a one-night stand, we'll both forget it ever happened. So just stay away from us Kyoya and go back to living a normal life with the others."

He let Ginga's wrist go and he got off the bed. Kyoya failed in getting Ginga to quit..whatever **this** was. And he humiliated himself in the process.

He felt sad that Ginga wanted nothing to do with him now and that he would never go back to being the Ginga that he fell in love with.

"Oh, but here's a parting gift." He handed Kyoya a paper bag.

Inside it was vibrators and lube. He blushed at the contact and swallowed hard, _'Doesn't this stuff go..inside me?'_

"Ryuga and I don't need those anymore, so you're free to do whatever you want with them. Or," he smirked, "you're always free to come back to play with Ryuga and me."

He shot up, "As if! I never want to do those **disgusting** things ever again!" his face was red.

Ryuga left out the door, _'He's so dishonest.'_

Ginga shrugged, "Oh well, that's fine too. Bye Kyoya." He closed the door behind him leaving the lion teen in there by himself.

' _Hmph, as if I'd go back to being his little kitten. I'm a lion, a blader, a champion!'_ he got out of bed and stood up.

He then flinched and sat on the ground. His nipples were hard and he felt something leaking from his ass.

' _Fuck, I forgot Ginga came inside me last night.'_ He trembled as he remembered taking it all in and his ass being stretched out. Kyoya tried to force himself to stop thinking about it, _'Snap out of it, snap out of it. You're not like_ _ **them**_ _, just get dressed and leave this place fast.'_

Meanwhile, Ryuga and Ginga walked off into the city to grab some breakfast.

Ryuga walked behind him with a concerned look, "I don't get you Ginga, why'd you let him go? After all that training we gave him, why not take him right then and there?"

"Chill out Ryuga, unlike you, Kyoya's not hard to break." He smiled to himself evilly, "He'll be back sooner than you think. Hehe"

"I see.."

He continued to follow his master until they reached a diner to eat.

 **Next week. . .**

Kyoya walked side by side with Benkei sipping soda through a straw. He still carried the items Ginga gave him in his bookbag.

He still felt irritated and shaken up about what went down with Ginga and Ryuga. How they made a fool of him.. and how he enjoyed it.

' _Those_ _ **bastards**_ _..grrrr, I'll definitely break them up no matter what!'_ he angrily chewed on his straw.

Benkei looked worried, "Kyoya buddy, did I buy you the wrong drink? Does it taste strange?"

"It's **fine**!" he yelled. Benkei whimpered and walked behind him instead. Kyoya was shocked at how loud his voice was, "Sorry Benkei, I was just lost in thought."

"No problem. Let's go stop by B-Pit, Madoka should've fixed my B-B-Bull by now! Then you and I can start training!" he said gleefully. They hadn't gotten any alone time since Battle Bladers.

The two walked up the street and into the automatic doors to Madoka's store.

The little brunet was in her usual spot, "Welcome to B-Pit- oh, hey Benkei!" she then glared, "Kyoya."

He rolled his eyes. She still held a grudge against him for nearly starting a fight in the store.

"Hi Madoka, where's bull? Is it okay?" his eyes sparkled.

"He's right here big guy." She handed Benkei his bey wrapped in a white cloth.

Bull was shiny and brand new again, "B-B-B-BUUUULLLL! THANKS MADOKA!" he hugged his bey to his cheek.

While the two chatted, Kyoya looked around the store suspiciously. He could hear someone in the back room.

' _There's someone here, but who? Is it him?'_ he swallowed hard and began to sweat a little. Ginga was the last person he wanted to see in his current condition.

"Why so fidgety Kyoya, need Leone fixed?" Madoka pouted, "I'll fix it.. if you apologize."

"Leone and I are fine. J-Just hurry it up Benkei so we can go."

"Sorry Kyoya, just hang on. Let me talk to Kenta."

The door to the back room opened and out popped Kenta holding boxes.

"Kenta buddy!"

"Oh h-hey Benkei, hnnngh, good to see you. Sort of." The little boy had a bunch of boxes stacked in his arms.

"Uhh..need a hand Kenta?"

"No, I'll make it. Besides, Ginga's helping me, right?"

Kyoya's heart nearly stopped at that name. He slowly looked at the door to the dark room.

Out came Ginga carrying two boxes, "You didn't have to carry so many Kenta, I could've carried more."

Kyoya's body froze up and he found himself unable to speak, _'This bastard. Putting on that usual smile, acting nice, deceiving everyone!'_

Kenta put the boxes next to Madoka, "Pwah, I don't mind Ginga. You said you had somewhere to be after this. I didn't want to slow you down."

He put the boxes down too, "It's fine buddy. Will that be all Madoka?"

"Yup, thanks for bringing the new equipment up front boys."

Ginga then noticed Kyoya. The two made eye contact with one another.

Kyoya's lips parted but words couldn't come out. His mouth felt dry and his body felt weak, _'I can't move, why can't I move?! What is this?'_

Ginga then smiled his usual smile, "Hey Kyoya, didn't see you there buddy. Where have you been?"

He walked closer to him.

Kyoya's heart raced faster the more Ginga got closer. He felt paralyzed under the gaze of his golden eyes.

His trembling lips managed to say, "I-I've been around."

Ginga then smirked a satisfied look at Kyoya's reaction, "Is that right?"

Kyoya's cheeks burned red with embarrassment. He shifted his gaze to the others hoping they could jump into the conversation. Kenta and Benkei were chatting while Madoka was distracted by inventory.

' _Dammit, someone, anyone! Help me!'_ he felt his breathing stop and his heart pound louder. He felt his body sweat and his privates get soaked in precum. He couldn't speak anymore.

Ginga finally took him out of misery by smiling again, "Welp, it was good seeing you again. See ya buddy!" he gave Kyoya a light fist bump on his arm.

Kyoya felt his nipples get hard against his black shirt and his tan pants get tight upon impact. As Ginga walked past him a waft of his sweat and red hair smell went into Kyoya's nose.

He felt himself breathing again and his body felt hot all over, _'I think I came a little..over a little nudge?!'_ he panicked in his head.

Ginga left out the doors and Kyoya finally snapped back into reality. He realized he was rock hard and wanted to get off **badly**.

He hunched over to hide his obvious bulge, "Urrrghh.."

Benkei rushed over, "Kyoya buddy, are you okay?!" he tried to touch him.

" **I'm fine**!" he yelled making Benkei back off.

Kenta warned, "He probably just got heat stroke for wearing so much. Maybe you should wear less clothing Kyoya."

"And maybe **you** should mind your own business!"

Kenta whimpered and hid behind Madoka, "Hey, stop taking your anger out on everybody!" she scolded.

"Bathroom.."

"What?"

"Tell me where the bathroom is!"

"Not until-"

" **NOW**!" he growled bearing his fangs and wild blue eyes.

"EEeekk! On the left, on the left!" she hid behind her clipboard.

Kyoya dashed to the bathroom and slammed and locked the door behind him.

He breathed hard as he tossed his bag on the ground and began unbuckling his pants, "C'mon, c'mon, c'moooon. I need to get off.. **nnnnow**.." his lips were wet with drool and his underwear was soaked with perverted juices.

He threw his coat off and kicked his pants off with his shoes. With a sigh of relief he began stroking his hard erection.

"Haa..finally! God yes.." he moaned and his body felt weak as he pleasured himself. Kyoya lied face down on the floor as he pumped his member in his hand.

Juices leaked through his fingers and on the floor as he panted for more.

' _I've been jacking off every day ever since those jerks kidnapped me. Why'd they have to do those weird things to me?! Now I can't stop!'_ He began sucking on his fingers to taste himself as he stroked himself off.

He thought back to how big those two were and how he sucked Ginga off. He couldn't feel his jaw for the rest of the day. The flavor of cum still left a special taste in his mouth.

His fingers tightened more around his erection when he remembered what topping Ginga was like. His ass was unforgettably snug. The way it kept sucking his cock back in was erotic.

"Haa..hhaahh..damn those two. I want to suck something, I want to fuck, I want more done to me!" he moaned as he came in his hand, "Aaahhh!" he then panted as his load dripped through his fingers.

He panted on the floor in exhaustion as his erection got hard again. No matter how many times he touched himself he couldn't get the satisfaction he felt from before.

He licked the cum from his hands and felt his entrance quiver, "Haaahh..I want it back here too. It aches so much I can't stand it." He rummaged through his bag for the vibrator and lube.

He squirted the bottle onto the long toy and positioned it on the floor. Kyoya held it steady before dropping his hips on it.

"AAAaahh!" he let out a pleasure-filled moan when the whole thing was in. It cut on and began massaging him rapidly inside.

His nipples pressed tightly against his black shirt making them visible. He pinched one bud while shaking his hips up and down on the toy.

His head felt cloudy and he couldn't stop, "Hhaahh..so good, so gooood!"

His entrance was soaked and becoming soft as the toy moved about against his walls. It still couldn't forget the sensation when Ginga penetrated him or Ryuga's fingers.

His erection no longer needed to be touched since he could cum from other parts of his body. His nipples felt good to tug and twist about and his ass was properly trained.

"Aahh..more, more, faster..!" he thrusted the toy into himself repeatedly until he made a puddle of his own sweat and precum.

His hole twitched about and his skin shivered as he was close. Kyoya still felt vexed and pissed that he was reduced to pleasuring himself like an animal in heat, but he couldn't forget **that day** at all.

"Nnhhaaaaa!" he came on the floor and the toy slowly slipped out of his entrance and vibrated about on the floor.

He collapsed onto his jacket and panted for his breath. Once he calmed down and realized what he had done, Kyoya wanted to cry.

' _This toy isn't enough for me anymore. Dammit, am I going to be like this forever?'_ he sighed. He couldn't just masturbate forever or else the others would find out, _'What am I supposed to do?'_

He curled up in a ball still sexually frustrated.

 **A Few Days Later. . .**

Kyoya was in a diner drinking coffee. He had barely gotten any sleep due to touching himself a lot.

Whether it was during day, night, or even in his dreams he couldn't forget Ginga's body or the way Ryuga touched him. He craved their love, their lust, or **whatever** they had going on.

He had his head lying on a table looking out the window.

' _So tired.. what was I even trying to accomplish? I used to think what they did was disgusting..but now it's all I can think about. Am I disgusting too?'_ his cellphone vibrated with more missed texts and ignored calls, _'Probably Benkei..wondering where I am.'_

Kyoya hadn't spoken to his friends almost a week now. He just continued to stare at all the people walking past the diner and the clouds moving slowly in the sky.

His train of thought was slowing down and his body wanted to crash so badly. The urge for sex was driving him crazy. He was ready to attack any random stranger and do whatever to/for them.

' _Ginga.. Ginga.. Ginga..'_ was all he could think about. He then gasped, "Ginga!"

The redhead was walking across the street on his phone. He had that devious look on his face that people ignored and Kyoya wondered where he was headed.

He shot up from his seat and left money on the table. Once the coffee was paid for, he ran out the exit and chased the redhead down.

He breathed hard and shoved people out of the way, "Move! Move! Get out- I have to.. I have to catch up!"

His blue eyes looked desperate, like a cry for help. He hoped that by talking to Ginga or just hearing his voice would snap him out of this.

"G-Ginga!"

The redhead turned around and saw Kyoya. At first he was shocked, but then he smirked and ran off.

He gasped and then began running after him, "Ginga, wait!"

The redhead ducked through the crowd and kept on running a few blocks. Kyoya followed after him out of breath but refused to give up.

Ginga ran until he reached a bunch of fancy houses and a hotel building. He stopped and looked back at Kyoya who was running after him in the distant.

' _Just a little more kitty cat.'_ He chuckled to himself.

Kyoya panted out of breath and would stop to lean against something occasionally. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, _'He stopped? What's going on?'_

Ginga simply smiled and walked through the automatic doors.

Kyoya exhaled and resumed following him with caution. But he refused to enter the hotel building, fearing he'll be knocked unconscious again.

He peered inside and noticed Ginga signing in with a lobbyist and then taking the elevator up.

' _Looks legit.. Here goes nothing.'_ He walked through the door and looked around cautiously.

There were waiters, bladers, and Beyblade posters everywhere.

' _Oh, it's just a normal hotel. But what's Ginga doing here?'_ he walked up to the lobbyist.

"How can I help you sir?" she typed away at her computer.

"Um, I'm.." he stammered, _'Fuck, I didn't think I'd get this far. What am I supposed to say?!'_

"Name please?"

"K-Kyoya Tategami."

"Ohhh! Well Mr. Tategami, we have a Mr. Hagane waiting for you on the second floor, room 206."

"He is? I mean, yeah, he should be." His heart raced, _'Another one of his devious plans. What does he have in store for me this time?'_ instead of fear, Kyoya felt strangely excited.

He walked over to the elevator and went up to the second floor. As he was lifted up, his heart began pounding again.

' _Am I really ready for this? I know what to expect once I show up at his room. But..can I handle it?'_ he swallowed hard, _'Or will it be like last time? I mean, I hated being treated like that, didn't I? So why am I so obsessed over it?'_

The elevator dinged and the doors opened.

His feet moved on their own and his eyes looked around for '206.' His footsteps met the pounding noise of his heart as the numbers counted down, 210, 209, 208, 207..

206.

He reached for the door handle and turned it. It was unlocked.

Kyoya breathed hard as he walked in closing the door behind him. He felt his heart race faster like a rabbit when he noticed clothes on the floor.

Ginga's and Ryuga's.

He stepped over them hesitantly and continued to walk into the dark room. There was a line of light coming from the bedroom.

Kyoya clenched his heart as his knees got weak and his arms got heavy. He probably even felt like vomiting on himself, possibly spaghetti (for some reason.)

He slowly approached the door and could here Ginga's moaning right away.

He felt himself get hard and automatically drawn to Ginga's voice. He slowly opened the door and couldn't even gasp at what he saw.

Ginga sat on the bed with his bathrobe lazily hanging on his shoulders. His body was bare and naked as Ryuga was sucking him off and inserting fingers into his master.

Ryuga was on one knee wearing nothing but his black collar. His erection was hard and twitching as he waited patiently for his next orders.

Kyoya swallowed hard at the sight and couldn't take his eyes off Ginga's erotic face, _'That looks like it feels really good. I want it too.'_ He clenched his heart tighter as it was ready to leap out of his chest.

Ginga's gaze met Kyoya's. He smiled, "That's enough Ryuga, heel."

"Hmm..yes." he stopped sucking and pulled his fingers out. Ginga stood to his feet and Ryuga stayed down on one knee not looking up.

"What brings you here Kyoya? Get lost?"

He suddenly felt himself able to talk, "Wha-! Didn't you want me to follow you?"

"No idea what you're talking about." He sounded emotionless.

Before Kyoya could start an argument, he noticed the serious look on Ginga's face. He looked unfazed and demanding, as if expecting something. His golden eyes judged Kyoya from head to toe.

"Why are you here Kyoya?" he asked again.

He felt his cheeks burn as he admitted, "..because I want to be."

"Oh really? Why? Last time you said we were filthy and you wanted nothing to do with us."

"I know but.. I can't take this feeling anymore." He felt himself just pour everything out, "Ever since you touched me and did all those things, I haven't been able to move on. So I wanted to know if..well.."

"I'm listening." He wanted to hear Kyoya say it.

He balled his fists in frustration, "Can you please do those things to me again?"

"..no."

He glared, "What?!"

"If I do, you just plan on leaving like you did last time. Ryuga and I don't do these things with just anybody. If you **really** want it Kyoya," he smiled, "then you have to be my pet for life."

' _Be a pet?! I can't.. I mean I don't know if I can do that.'_ Kyoya swallowed hard, "I'm not sure.."

Ginga sighed and sat on the bed, "Then leave already. I want to hurry up and start playing with my dog." He petted Ryuga's head lovingly, "He's been such a good boy today and I want to reward him lots."

He smiled and nuzzled against Ginga's hand happily.

Kyoya felt a little jealous at this, "How can you say that?! 'Pet' this and 'pet' that? How come I have to be a **pet** just to be with you?! Ginga.. I LOVE YOU!"

He stared emotionlessly at him letting go of Ryuga's head.

"I've always loved you! All I want to do is **be** with you!" he felt tears stream down his eyes, "But you'll only hold me if I let you abuse me like last time."

"Haaaa, Kyoya. Last time was just your punishment. I'm not normally like that. You were bossing me around, using blackmail, and stalked me wherever I went. So I got mad and did those things to you."

"That's because I **care** about you!"

"Well, can't you still love me even though I'm not an angel anymore?" he explained, "I'm only nice towards things that are mine, like Ryuga." He gestured to him, "I let Ryuga hold me, I pet him, care for him, and we meet up and do other stuff too. He's mine and he's a good boy, so of course I'll let him love me."

Ryuga rested his chin on Ginga's thigh as he looked at Kyoya with a satisfied smile.

Kyoya blushed and looked away, "..so if I agree to be your pet, you'll treat me gently too? Touching me, holding me, and other stuff.. I want it all from you."

Ginga nodded, "Yes."

"Ginga.. I want to be yours." He took a step forward.

The redhead held his hand up, "Stop."

"Huh?"

"If you're really my pet now, then you don't need clothes. Leave everything you have on by the door and come to me like a kitty." He ordered.

Kyoya felt his mouth get moist and he managed to stop himself from drooling, "O-Okay.."

He let his coat hit the floor and took his shirt off. Ginga marveled at his muscles with a chuckle. Kyoya blushed as he undid his button and took his pants and underwear off.

His pants dragged his socks and shoes off leaving him completely naked. He stood with his erection standing up the same as Ginga's and Ryuga's.

"Your body is beautiful Kyoya."

He blushed redder, "Thank.. you."

"Come." He offered a welcoming smile.

Kyoya got on all fours and proceeded to crawl towards his master. He felt himself get wet with every inch he moved closer he couldn't bring himself to look up.

Once he saw Ginga's toes, he stopped.

The redhead undid Kyoya's ponytail, "You look better with your hair down." He then pulled out some black leather with a silver tag saying 'Kyoya' on it.

The leather wrapped around Kyoya's neck and locked in place. He looked up at Ginga's face, "Master.." he mumbled.

Once he got the collar on him, "Welcome to your new home kitty, we've been waiting for you."

He had been suffering so much trying hard **not** to become what Ginga had wanted him to be.. that he became like that even faster. A pet.

Ginga rubbed his head lovingly and stroked his cheek, "Nnmm..mm.." _'Ginga, Ginga, Gingaaaa!'_ he nuzzled into the hands. How he wanted to be loved like this.

"So how should we play today? Do you like topping or bottoming kitty?"

"B-Both.."

Ginga nodded, "Then let's get started."

 **. . .**

Ginga lied on some pillows while Kyoya was on top of him, "Ryuga you've been using my butt a lot lately, so this time, try this." He spread Kyoya's entrance for him to see.

"Nnnmmhh!" he let out a small moan.

Ryuga rubbed his tip against it, "It's soft and squishy."

"Really?" he smirked, "So you **have** been using the toys we gave you."

"..yes." he admitted with his ears turning red.

Ginga teased, "How many times a day did you use them?"

"I-I used them twice a day..sometimes more. They stopped feeling good after a while..and I couldn't feel..satisfied." he looked like he was going to cry.

"Very good. That must've been tough." He patted Kyoya's head and kissed his cheek, "Dry those tears and start getting ready. I want to play with **you** today." He spread his own hole for Kyoya's use.

He nodded and lined his erection up to Ginga's hole. He moved his hips and felt himself thrust all the way in.

The redhead relaxed on the bed and let out a small moan once Kyoya was all the way in his little hole, "Haaa..hhaa.. good job. Now the other part." He snapped his fingers.

Ryuga stretched Kyoya's hole apart with his fingers and began thrusting the tip into his ass.

The kitty cringed and his eyes went wide as he slowly felt Ryuga enter him, "T-Too big! I don't think I can..Hnnghh!"

With a hard push Ryuga managed to get it all in, "Nnhh!"

Kyoya and Ginga both let out loud moans once he was done, "I-It's all in, I can feel it from here." Ginga shivered, "How is it Kyoya?"

His mouth drooled and his blue eyes were wide, "It feels nothing like f-fingers..or a toy, nnhh!" ' _It's so hot and thick, I can feel the damn thing throbbing in me!'_

"Glad the kitty likes it. Start moving already Ryuga! I can't wait anymore!" he ordered.

He began moving his hips at the pace Ginga liked, fast and merciless.

Kyoya didn't find time to adjust, "AAAHH! N-No wait, I can't take-! AAAHH!" he moaned.

Ryuga's thrusts made him push deeper into Ginga. While his ass was being man-handled, his cock was being sucked into his beloved master.

"Haa.. haahh.. this feels better than I thought it would." His face was cute and in pure ecstasy as Kyoya went in and out of him.

Kyoya mewled a moan as he felt himself cum inside too early, "Nnmmhh! Ahh, aahh, s-sorry! I just can't-! AAAHHH!" He couldn't even apologize properly.

Whenever he tried to form words he could feel Ryuga ram back into his prostate, "Stop apologizing, I can feel you enjoying it!" Ryuga taunted.

"AAHH! HHAA! AAH! AAHH!"

Ginga began tugging on Kyoya's nipples, "He's been enjoying these too!"

"NHOOO..AAAHH! D-Don't I'll cum again!" his face was torn between pain and pleasure, _'This feels amazing,_ _ **this**_ _is the feeling I wanted. I want to be touched all over!'_

"Don't say that, doesn't this feel good Kyoya? No longer having to hold it back? Moan as much as you want and beg for what you need! I want to hear more of your cute voice."

Kyoya felt all his worries and previous thoughts flutter away, _'He's right.. I finally don't have to hold back any..more!'_ "Hnnaghaaaa!" he pinned Ginga's legs down as he thrusted deeper into him.

"WAAH! AAHH! W-WOW, SO HARD! NNHH! NNNNHH!" Ginga's eyes rolled to the back of his head as Kyoya began dominating his entrance.

Kyoya's ass loosened up more as Ryuga began pounding away into him, "Damn, he's sucking me in. Take it!"

Slapping noises were made upon each thrust and moans echoed throughout the room. The bed creak wildly and the three began to work up a sweat.

Ginga wrapped his arms around his pet and gave him a deep kiss and locked tongues, "Mmhhaa..kiss me more..Mmnnn!" he ordered.

Kyoya's tongue flailed against Ginga's and he occasionally licked Ginga's cheek affectionately, "HAAA! HHAA! I LOVE YOU, I LOVE SEX! I LOVE THIS FEELING, MMNN, NNN!" He moaned.

"He sure is more honest now. I still prefer your ass Ginga, but his is driving me insane." He groaned.

"THEN THRUST FASTER, AAAHH, I WANT TO FEEL YOU IN ME TOO RYUGA!" the redhead moaned against the bed.

Ryuga began delivering harsher thrusts making Kyoya have multiple spasms throughout his body. His cock got harder in Ginga and his nipples could cut diamonds.

"SO HARD! AAAHH, SMASHING MY SWEET SPOT!" Kyoya drooled.

Every thrust drove all three over the edge to the point of no return. Ryuga couldn't stop shaking his hips, Ginga kept taking it all, and Kyoya was losing his mind as both ends pleasured him.

Ryuga pulled hard on Kyoya's green hair, "OW! AH, AH, AAHH!" his blue eyes rolled to the back of his head at the abuse, "S-SO ROUGH!"

"Do you love it Kyoya? Nnhh, don't you want to feel like this every day?"

Kyoya's mind was becoming a mess. He couldn't stop thinking of anything but fucking and getting fucked. His body couldn't survive without sex anymore.

"I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I WANT THIS EVERY DAY!" He cried out.

"Good boy, I'll let you cum inside me, Ryuga too! I want you too!" he reached his hand out.

Ryuga held it tight, "I'm going to cum! Ginga!"

"DO IT, PLEASE DO IT, FILL ME UP!" Kyoya begged and moaned.

"AAAAAAAHHHA!" Ginga moaned loudly and his toes cringed as he was the first to cum. His tight hole and moans triggered both his pets to cum as well.

Kyoya came inside the redhead and collapsed right on the spot. Ryuga groaned as he came uncontrollably inside him.

Ginga's entrance overflowed with his cum, "Haa.. hhaaa.. You really had a lot saved up. Kyoya?"

"Zzz..Zzzz.." he snoozed on Ginga's chest.

Ryuga pulled out and got closer to his master, "Was I good?"

"Very. Now come here." He locked lips with his other pet and allowed him to kiss him deeply.

Ryuga stroked Ginga's cheek and stroked his hair as he kissed him, "Hnnnmm.." He ended the kiss and then looked at Kyoya, "Looks like he hasn't been sleeping very well. So, how was he?"

Ginga swiftly moved the green hairs out of the way to marvel at his cute sleeping face, "Training complete." He smiled down at his new pet. Just like Ryuga, he was never going to let him go.

 **Few Months Later. . .**

Ryo was in his office watching the news. He sipped his morning coffee and had a look of grief.

Ginga and his friends managed to stop Nemesis but it costed the lives of many and destroyed buildings all over the globe.

"Breaking News, evil has been thwarted thanks to Earth's best bladers. Sadly, one of them did not make it back alive." She shuffled the papers and a familiar face appeared on screen, "Former Dark Nebula member, Ryuga of Battle Bladers, died in combat a week ago."

He sighed in his chair, "I can't believe he's gone. I know he was good guy deep down..but why'd he have to disappear just when he was turning over a new leaf?" he combed his fingers through his red hair, "I wonder how my son is taking it."

He got out his phone and before he could do anything, it vibrated. Ginga was already calling him.

Ryo answered, "Hi son, I was just thinking about you."

"Hey dad."

"Where are you right now? What number is this?"

"Just an old payphone outside the city. Can you believe these things still **exist**?" he joked

"What?! Why aren't you here with the others?"

Ginga stared off at Metal Bey City and watched the sun set, "I think I've had enough of the city. I want to get back to exploring the world on my own. I haven't really gotten any alone time since you returned."

"Oh, I see.." he looked out the window of his office, "When will I ever see you again?"

"..I don't know. Depends on where my feet take me. You understand, right?"

"I know, our thirst for adventure runs in the Hagane family bloodline." He chuckled. Ryo then got serious, "How are you feeling?"

"About what?"

"I'm watching the news. I heard Ryuga died while helping you all last week. Not to mention Kyoya's gone off training somewhere and hasn't returned. Are you sure you don't want to come say good-bye to your friends?"

"Ryuga.. um, he'll always be with me, in a way. As for Kyoya, I may run into him again someday. Right now, I just want to leave the city. Seeing my friends would just make me want to stay. I'll be okay, dad." He explained.

"Haha, I know you will. If you can survive being around Kyoya and Ryuga I'm sure you can survive anything. I'm sorry Ginga but those two sure were just **wild**! But they always seemed tame around you. How'd you do it?"

"Hehe, I just know what they're really like, that's all." He hid his smirk.

"And that's?"

"It's a secret."

"Heh, I see." Ryo sighed and then gave a brief, "Okay son, I love you."

"Love you too, bye." He hung up the phone and picked up his travel bag.

Ginga wore a brown cloak over his clothes and had a hood to cover his head. As he traveled, he didn't want anyone to recognize him.

He walked to another city close-by where he decided to stay at for a few months. Ginga made his way to an apartment building.

He got out his key and opened the door to the room he was renting. Before opening he looked around suspiciously. Not a person in sight. Perfect. He walked in and locked the door behind him.

Ginga kicked his shoes off and smiled, "I'm hoooome!"

He was greeted with muffled moans and whimpers. Ginga dropped his bag on the floor somewhere and hung up his cloak. He didn't bother turning the lights on and kept the apartment dark.

"Mmnnn! So hot outside." He washed his hands in the kitchen sink, "I can't believe they think Ryuga died." He chuckled to himself, "Or that Kyoya is on some training journey, heh."

He shook his hands dry and looked down at the floor. There were two empty pet bowls. A cat bowl saying "Kyoya" and a dog bowl saying "Ryuga."

He opened the bedroom door and his pets immediately greeted him, "I'll fix you both something to eat since you've been so patient."

Ryuga and Kyoya were on their hands knees naked wearing their usual collars. Both were blindfolded, had vibrators in their butts, and had ball gags in their mouths. Their erections were tied up good and twitched to Ginga's voice.

The redhead got on his knees undid their gags, "How are my two boys doing?" They kissed and licked Ginga's cheeks happily, "Hahaha! Okay, okay!"

He kissed Kyoya on the lips and then kissed Ryuga too. Once he properly greeted them he began taking his clothes off and let them hit the floor.

He sat on the bed naked. He spread his legs and let his pets sniff out his scent. It didn't take long for Kyoya and Ryuga to find him.

The two licked at Ginga's erection greedily, "Haaa..mmpp..hhaa Ginga.."

He looked down at his pets lovingly, "Good boys. Now, who should I play with first?"

 **The End**

 **Phew, another fanfic completed! I started this in October 2016 (Halloween Special) and was supposed to finish it in December, but I was so busy with my seasonal job, raising money to fix my car, and of course FINALS! But I'm out of school and ready to pick up where I left off. I wanted to hurry and get this fanfic out the way so I can back to finishing the doujinshi chapter I'm on. I also need to finish the "Feel Good" summary on my computer so I can figure out how many chapters the story will have. I got all your messages by the way, I'M MAKING THE STORY! HAPPY NOW?! It's going to be** **the last MFB fanfic I ever make** **. I have no idea when I'll release it but it'll definitely be over the summer. So..maybe June or July. Anyways, glad you guys enjoyed my first ever Ginga topping fanfic. Finally, a story where he's not the weak uke that gets pushed around. Now he takes charge! And he's going to be topping again and being badass in the "Feel Good" story.**

 **Again, here is the preview for those of you who don't know what I'm talking about:**

" **Feel Good" fanfic by WonChan108 – When Ryuga died, he wasn't allowed to rest in peace. The Gods (Leone, Sagitarius, Pegasis, etc) were dissatisfied with the way he treated people on earth. So they planned to punish him. But L-Drago steps in saying Ryuga is a good guy and shit. The Gods then come to an agreement, if Ryuga can right a wrong that's happening on earth, they'll allow him eternal peace or bring him back to life. Ryuga accepts thinking he has tricked the Gods, but they curse him just in case he goes back on his word. The Gods combine Ryuga's body with L-Drago, meaning Ryuga has a few scales on parts of his skin, a devil tail, wings, and devil horns. When he first gets to earth he has control over it and can hide it well, but the longer he stays on the earth the more of a dragon monster he becomes. He wants to get off earth fast but bumps into the wrong he has to right. 18 year old Ginga Hagane. Horrible things happened to Ginga when Ryuga died. Ginga now hates Beyblade, his friends, and Kyoya. The only things that can make him feel good is sex, drugs, and revenge. Ryuga begs Ginga to listen to him and go back to being a blader but Ginga's not believing any of Ryuga's mumbo jumbo. But he does like how when Ryuga's a monster at night he's good in bed (yes, there will be bestiality sex.) So the two make a truce: Ginga promises to go back to being a goody-two-bladers so Ryuga can rest in peace,** **in exchange** **, Ryuga has to help Ginga get revenge on the people who betrayed him and also satisfy his sexual appetite at night. How hard could it be?**

 **I came up with this whole summary and plot years ago but never found time to type it because I was still doing "True Tears" and "Dirty Little Secret." And ya'll should know my motto by now: "** **Never** **leave a fanfic unfinished." I hate it when good authors make an awesome story, leave a cliffhanger, and never update again. At least leave a fucking message or something so your fans know you don't want to continue the fanfic anymore. I wouldn't do ya'll bogus like that. I'll always leave a message telling you why/when I can't update for a month or two. Or you could just ask me, "WonChan, where the hell you at?" Anyways, thank you for reading another one of fanfics, I appreciate it. Bye!**

 **-WonChan108 :3**


End file.
